Original Offspring
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Sequel to Original Revenge. After years of happiness new trouble is on its way for the Originals and their children. A curse causes new darkness upon the family. Lots of lemons. Dark Elijah! Elijah gets caught kissing Klaus's daughter (Claire, 17, OC). Klaus's son Nick also craves his sister's love. Elena and Klaus fight over Elijah. What happens with Bonnie and Kol. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a little idea for a sequel to my story Original Revenge.**

_**For those of you who haven't read that one here is a short summary: **_

**_Elena has been held captive by Klaus and Elijah. In the end she falls in love with both of them but eventually makes the choice to be with Klaus. They have a _**_**son**_**_ together called Nick. Klaus has a daughter, called Claire, with Hayley but Hayley has died in childbirth. Elena had promised her to take care of Claire like she was her own daughter. The story ended with Klaus and Elena being king and queen of New Orleans raising their 2 children. Bonnie and Kol are also a couple, living in New Orleans. Matt and Rebekah live in Paris, they have a daughter called Nicole. Elijah has found new love with the witch Luciana after his heart was broken first by Katherine and later by Elena._**

**For newbie readers to my stories: A warning is in order. I tend to write dark and sexually explicit stories. I don't avoid sensitive topics. I like my Elijah a little darker than he is in the TV-shows so if you hate that don't read. Furthermore I am not a native speaker so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**This is only a short try out. The first chapter is told from Klaus' and Elena's children's POV. Hope you enjoy reading it and let me know if you would like me to continue!**

* * *

><p><span>Nick's POV<span>

Today it's my 21st birthday. I have no reason to celebrate though. My parents have decided long ago today would be the day me and my sister were going to be turned. Into goddamned vampires that is. You thought you had problems with your parents? Well then try growing up with a father who is a vampire/werewolf hybrid and a mother who is a human/vampire hybrid.

My father's name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but only his brother, my uncle Elijah, is allowed to call him Niklaus. The rest of us call him Klaus. My mother's name is Elena Gilbert. She was born as a human, then turned into a vampire and then, after she took what she thought to be the cure to vampirism, turned into a human/vampire hybrid. Being half human again she was able to conceive a child. That would be me.

It seemed I didn't inherite any werewolf genes and only very few vampire genes according to my parents. I have aged normally like any other human guy my age. Therefore I look like a 21 year old guy. Me and my dad look exactly the same. If you look very close he looks about 10 years older, which is odd since he actually is a thousand years older than I am. It is no problem here in New Orleans, my home town. Everybody here knows who I am. The oldest and only son of the king and queen of New Orleans. That makes me a prince and an heir to the throne. Since my dad is immortal it's safe to assume I will never actually have to become king, which is fine with me. Most of you might not be aware of this but the majority of the inhabitants of NOLA are supernatural creatures. Therefore I grew up between werewolves, vampires and witches.

I have had the perfect youth you could say. Not to say I was totally spoiled by both my parents. But hey not every boy can honestly say he has been dead as a child now can they. Not that I can remember any of it. I only recently found out that when I was 3 years old some evil witches had cast a spell on me to try and trap my father, who by the way cannot be killed. This spell held me prisoner in the realm of the dead. My dad had saved me by trading places with me.

Don't get me wrong. I love my parents very much but the last three years things have changed. I know it's not just them. I have changed. There is a darkness inside me which scares the hell out of me. I guess it's always been inside me but I have tried to keep it hidden. I have discovered things about my family, about my father and my mother I don't like. They refuse to answer my questions about it. For example I recently found out my mother once had an affair with my uncle Elijah. More than an affair, they had some sort of ménage a trois even before I was born. I read this in my mom's diary and I was disgusted. We fought about it, I called them hypocrites.

I know I am not making any sense. Maybe I should start somewhere else. My sister Claire. She is sweet and beautiful. Claire has always been the only one who truly understood me, even my dark side. Claire and I are totally different both in looks as in character. She is a werewolf. I have seen her transform once when there was a full moon. Together with our father she had been running wild all night. I felt a bit jealous. It feels like everybody has something special, but me.

Clair has long dark brown hair, full lips, she is the most beautiful creature in the world. She is also my sister, which makes things complicated. She is now 17 years old and irresistably attractive. I am not the only one who notices this for a fact. I already have killed 3 guys who had the same opinion. She doesn't know this, nobody does. I would bring my parents in great trouble if anybody would find out. She doesn't want to be a vampire either, so I had made a plan. A plan to leave our family and be together.

I want to marry her, I really do. Compared to her all the other girls are uninteresting and unattractive. I told her today how much she means to me. She turned me down. I still cannot believe how much that hurt. I can still her the echoes of her words in my head. "Nick, listen to me. I love you very much, but you are my brother and my love for you is from a sister to a brother, nothing more. Besides I don't want to leave New Orleans." I got frustrated. "There is somebody else in your life, isn't there? Don't deny your feelings for me, I don't believe you!" I was yelling at her. I saw her flinch and immediately I felt guilty. "I would never hurt you, Claire, don't look at me as though you think I might."

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

There is a darkness in this family, that's for sure. What I am about to tell you might disgust you. My brother is in love with me. I love him too but he is my brother and we cannot be together like he wants us to be. I have my own dirty little secret. I am in love with my uncle Elijah. You would be too, if you met him. I can guarantee you he will be the most beautiful man you have ever seen. He is also sweet, intelligent and noble. At least he used to be. I should know as I have known him all my life. We always had this special connection. He spent more time with me when we were children then he ever did with Nick. Elena had explained to me why he was so fond of me.

Elena isn't my real mother. My real mum has died giving birth to me. I shouldn't feel guilty about that according to everyone. Yet I sometimes do. Elijah had known my real mother Hayley. He liked telling me about her. I had a feeling he felt guilty too about her death sometimes. I asked him if they had an affair since he always talked so lovingly about her, but he had denied that. Elijah was married to Luciana. She was a witch and she looked damned gorgeous. Compared to her I always felt miserably ordinary. Her long hair was dark red, wavy and shining. Mine was also long but uncontrollable.

When I was 15 years old Elijah's wife Luciana died. He was devastated by her death. We all were. He had wanted to turn her into a vampire but she had always refused the gift of immortality like my dad and Elijah liked to call it. Elijah had always known he had to say goodbye to her sooner or later, but she died far too young. I don't know if it was an accident. My parents were very secretive about it. I felt so sorry for Elijah. I had seen how much the two of them loved eachother. Like my own parents love each other.

I saw how my uncle slowly lost touch with reality. My mother tried to help him but her marriage suffered too much from her giving attention to Elijah. My father is an envious man, he hated it when my mother tried to comfort his brother. According to my brother Nick my dad has a very good reason to be jealous but that was all he would tell me about it.

So I took it on me to help him. I have always been fond of my uncle. He is the kindest, caring and stunningly handsome person in the world. When I was little he often took me with him to show me all the beauty in the world. He didn't know even as a child there was nothing in the world I considered more beautiful than him. Now it was my turn. He needed somebody and I had the chance to help him. At least that's what I thought. Very soon things started to happen that weren't suppose to happen. I reminisced that day, two years ago when our special bond unexpectedly changed into something different, more intimate, more _wrong._

"Elijah, why are you hiding from the world?" He had locked himself in the library again. It had been ages since he had gone out. I feared he was never going to recover from Luciana's death. He looked up, apparently startled by my appearance. "Claire, how are you?" He replied and a smile which didn't reach his eyes appeared on his face. Something dark was lurking inside him just beneath the surface. I gave him a hug, sensing he needed comfort. He hesitated a second, looked at me like he was going to say something and then he shocked me to the core by kissing me on my mouth. Not the prudent way an uncle would kiss his niece but in a passionate desperate way.

I held perfectly still, too stunned to do anything at first. Next I was overcome with a heat inside me which was embarassing and exciting at the same time. My mouth opened to his probing mouth and his tongue entered me, exploring. His arms held me in an iron grip. I cannot even describe what happened to me, how I felt. I had never been kissed before and I knew at the same time nobody was ever going to kiss me like this ever again. As unexpectedly as it started it also ended. I exhaled feverishly when he suddenly let go of me.

"Claire, I am so sorry. This can never happen again!" He had said. Elijah ran a hand through his hair. I have never seen him looking so confused. I fled the library in tears. He followed me and pulled me into his strong arms. "Little one, come here. Please don't cry. It's not your fault. Your father will kill me if he ever finds out, so please don't tell a soul." He stroked my hair and I wanted to die right there in his arms.

Unfortunately he never touched me again in the long two years to come. We did spend a lot of time together but he always kept me at a distance. I was burning up with love for him. On Nick's 21 st birthday it finally happened again. After Nick told me he wanted to run away from home with me I had confided in Elijah. When I told him Nick had expressed his more than brotherly feelings for me Elijah's eyes had darkened.

"You are mine." He growled just before his lips crashed into mine. My happiness about the kiss I had been craving for 2 years was short lived as we were caught redhanded by my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a line if you would like this story to be continued!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for the alerts, favouriting and the reviews! It made me want to continue the story. Hope you like the second chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><span>Elijah's POV<span>

One moment of weakness and everything I have tried to build so far for my family has been ruined. It had taken me more than a thousand years to witness my brothers redemption and now...I have failed him again. We are back to where we started. I can´t believe my own stupidity. I am a thousand years old, yet I still seem to be as hormonally driven as a schoolboy, how is it even possible?

For 2 years I have been succesfully fighting the temptation to ravish my niece. She is so pretty, smart, witty and sweet. Ever since Luciana died Claire had been there for me. Everytime we were together I had fought against the attraction. The first moment of weakness occurred two years ago, shortly after I had lost my wife. My whole world had been shattered. I had never been so close to desperation and suicidal tendencies before in my entire existence.

Then there was Claire. She brought a little warmth back in my stone cold devastated heart. A little taste of her warm luscious lips and I have been craving her ever since. Of course I knew this could never ever happen again. But now it did and I got busted by Klaus. He would never forgive me and I couldn't blame him. I should have known better. I had taken advantage of the innocence of the youth, my kin. All I can say in my defence is she looks so much like Hayley. I still miss Hayley very much. Nothing physical had ever happened between me and Hayley. In those days there had only been room for Elena in my heart. Shortly after Hayley passed away Elena abandoned me for Klaus.

Elena, my sweet Elena, who had managed to cast out the demons in my heart after my heart got broken by Katherine. Surely Elena had never meant to hurt me, but she ended up breaking my heart into a million little pieces when she decided to choose Klaus over me. By that time Hayley was already dead and I never had the chance to test the attraction I had felt towards her. Thankfully Luciana was there to save me and prevented the darkness inside me from taking over my wounded soul, if I still had one. She had picked up the little pieces of my heart and somehow had managed to mend me. In time we had grown real close. She became the light of my life, but it all had ended much too soon.

And now, a new light shone on me. Claire. Innocent and sweet. Klaus would make sure I would regret for the rest of my existence how my lips had tainted that innocence and beauty. I am not quite sure what came over me when I pulled her hard against my body and claimed her mouth. In my mind I went back to the the things we were talking about prior to my action. I remembered how she told me her brother had declared his love for her in a way which had made her feel completely uneasy. It had made me feel worried about her and also something else...possessive.

I didn't really like Nick anymore. Ever since he became an adolescent something dark seemed to be lurking at the surface. Luciana had somehow known something about him was not right. She didn't judge but had tried to warn him and offered her help. Luciana suspected the dark spell the evil witches had cast on him as a small child which had held him captive in the underworld for a while had left a mark on his soul. He didn't want to listen and had behaved very obnoxious towards her. So when Claire told me about Nick expressing his unwelcome affection to her my animalistic side took over. It was stronger than my common sense, my desire for her and as foolish as I could be I kissed her.

The feeling of her soft lips would be forever carved in my memory. To be completely honest I don't know how far I would have gone if Klaus hadn't walked in on us. As soon as our lips touched all reason had left me. Her scent, the erratic beating of her heart, her sweet surrender to the unknown had set me on fire. We will never know since the whole experience ended as quickly as it started.

I hadn´t even heard him coming in until he had knocked me from my feet. Claire screamed in terror. I quickly got back to my feet, fearing for her safety more than my own. ¨Leave!¨ Niklaus roared at her. She hesitated for the briefest of moments. "Now!" Her eyes sought mine for confirmation before she actually did. Such a brave girl. My brother is very impressive when goes ballistic. Dark veins had popped up in his face and his sharp canines had come out . I am convinced Claire has never seen him like this before as we all have taken great effort to hide our monster faces from the children.

¨I should dagger you for this, Elijah! How could you do this?¨ Klaus had a crazed look in his eyes, one I hadn't seen for ages. I hastened to apologize as he had every right to be outrageous. I would feel the same if I had witnessed any other adult kissing my niece.

¨Niklaus, you are right. I was wrong, I don't know what came over me. I am truly sorry this happened, please forgive me.¨

Whatever he was expecting me to say he wasn´t expecting this.

¨You are not trying to deny anything happened?" I saw the muscles in his jaw clench. His lips formed a thin line. "How long exactly has this been going on? How long have you been abusing my daughter?¨

I sighed. ¨Although I agree I have been very wrong, it was only a kiss, Niklaus. Nothing more nothing less.¨

¨You have got to be kidding me. Who would have thought my noble brother is actually a child molester.¨ I saw him struggle with his self-control. He calmed down after a few deep breaths but just barely. Anger boiled up inside me, which I quickly pushed away. It would only make it worse if I let it out.

I sighed: ¨Niklaus, Claire is not a child anymore...¨ I immediately shut my mouth again when I saw the rage return in his face. ¨She hasn't come of age yet but even if she had: She is your fucking niece, Elijah!¨ He roared. ¨How dare you take advantage of her like that?¨

¨I know. You are right.¨

¨I have to punish you for this, Elijah. You understand my position, don´t you? I am the king of New Orleans. Any misbehaving in my town should be punished. Even if though are my own brother. I cannot look the other way. You have kissed a minor and even worse, a close relative of yours.¨

¨You are my half brother, so technically we are not so closely related.¨ I couldn't help myself responding. Which was a very unwise reaction from me at that particular moment.

Klaus let out an exasperated cry while he lunged at me and rabidly bit me in the neck. I couldn´t believe he would do this to me. I wouldn´t die from his bite, but I would become very sick until he decided to forgive me and heal me again by letting me drink from him. And that could take some serious time.

¨Klaus! What have you done?¨ Elena came rushing in. ¨What have I done?¨ Klaus sounded deceitfully calm. ¨Why are you asking me? Why don´t you ask him?¨  
>Elena ignored him and focused her attention on my neck. ¨Oh my god, that looks bad. Come with me, Elijah. The wound needs to be cleaned.¨ Klaus chuckled deviously. ¨Cleaning won´t help him. He is going to suffer so much. Serves him wel considering the fact he has taken advantage of our little girl!¨ He added when he saw the angered expression on Elena´s face.<p>

¨She is not so little anymore, Klaus. Claire told me everything. From what I understood it was just a kiss and it was consensual, so stop acting like a fool. Oh my god, Elijah." The whole world started spinning in front of my eyes and I couldn't prevent myself from helplessely dropping on the floor before her very feet. She kneeled down and caressed my face which now felt cold and damp. "Give him your blood, Klaus, he is suffering!" She demanded.

He answered coldly: "And so he should. He deserves to be punished. He is lucky I am feeling merciful today. I could also have daggered him for 100 years."

"If you had done that we would be so over!" Elena sounded upset. Why was she defending me? She knew it was unwise to defy Klaus when he was in a dangerous mood like he was now. I noticed the way his face turned blank. I weakly made a sound hoping to stop him but nothing understandable came out of my mouth. My foolish action seemed to have brought the demons inside him. Klaus grabbed Elena by her arm and dragged her out of the room hissing: "Why. Are. You. Always. Defending. My. Brother." I wanted to go after them but all strength had left me.

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

I had never been so scared in my life. I knew what my parents were but this was the first time I saw my dad's real vampire face and it had scared the hell out of me. I felt like a coward now, leaving Elijah alone with him. Thank god Elena had come to his aid.

As soon as she saw my tear stained face when I had abandoned Elijah and dad she hurried over to me. "Claire? What's wrong darling?" She had thrown her arms around me while I was sobbing hysterically.

"Please, hurry, you have to help Elijah, mom. Dad is going to kill him!"

She had looked more than confused at me. "Why would he do that?"

I didn't want to talk, I wanted her to take action, but obviously she needed a little more explanation. "He caught us kissing." I whispered, feeling both embarrassed and foolish.

"What?" Elena looked incredulously at me. "How did that happen? Did you seduce your...uncle?" She had sounded accusingly.

"No! It wasn't like that. You know he was my best friend all along. It just happened. I-I think I am in love with him." I started to cry.

Elena stroked my hair. "Shh, I am not mad at you. It's not your fault you look so much like your mother. And now...Luciana has gone. It's my fault. I should have seen this coming."

"Please don't let anything bad happen to Elijah. The way dad looked...I.." I shuddered.

"Stay in your room." Elena warned me before she vamped off to Elijah's quarters.

Suddenly Nick was right in front of me. "You startled me!" I said. He smirked darkly. "Seriously Claire? You have been kissing _u__ncle _Elijah?"

"Mind your own business, Nick." I tried to walk past him but he deliberately blocked my way. He whispered: "I just knew there was somebody else, but I would never have guessed..." A sickening smile appeared on his face. For the first time in my life I didn't feel at ease with him. For the second time I tried to get away from him but this time he restrained me with an iron grip on my upper arms. "What's wrong with you, Nick, let me go!"

Ominously he answered: "I'll let you go for now, Claire, but be sure from now on I will be watching your every move."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is more than welcome as are suggestions. Reviews will keep me writing!<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, oh, trouble in paradise. If you are sensitive to abuse you'd better skip this chapter. On the other hand if you have been reading my stories before you have seen worse. **

**Thanks to all of you who dropped me line or added this story to their favourites. I means a lot to me! Hope you stick with me after this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

I couldn't believe what was happening. Klaus dragged me with him if I were nothing but a teenager who needed to be disciplined. I was outrageous. "Let go of of me!" I hissed furiously when he rushed into our bedroom. He didn't let go but turned around so I could look him in the eyes. I gasped in shock at what I witnesssed in his eyes. I hadn't seen him like this for a very long time and it chilled me to the bone.

"Klaus..." He didn't let me finish.

"Don't talk to me." He spoke through clenched jaws.

"For your own good." He added before he kissed me ruthlessly and pushed me on the bed, in the meantime trying to tear my jeans open. I realised he was actually going to rape me. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, not after everything we have been through. I screamed: "Klaus, are you crazy? Let go of me, you cannot do this to me!"

I don't think he registered my protesting, his face had become completely blank. It was almost as if he didn't recognize me. As if he wasn't actually here but in some other reality. I had hoped, no I had known for sure, never to see him like this before. This was the old Klaus. Not the man I married, the loving caring father who had been nothing but caring and gentle to me.

Burning tears welled up in my eyes and a lump I was unable to swallow was forming in my throat. He was out of control. A darkness had come over him which shouldn't have been there. Not anymore. I tried again to reason with him: "Klaus, please stop. You will ruin everything between us." He smothered my protest with a brutal kiss and didn't stop. He simply restrained my arms when I tried to push him away. Then I tried to kick him, but he had no trouble at all restraining my legs.

His second attempt to rip my jeans and panties apart paid off. When I felt he had managed to free his hard-on and tried pushed my legs apart I bit his lip so hard I drew blood. He held back for a second to give me a hard stare, I saw his eyes had turned inkblack. It chilled me to the bone. I just realized I shouldn't have done that. I should have known better but I felt so humiliated and angry I didn't think.

"A big mistake, Elena." He whispered venomously before he sank his fangs into my neck.

"No...please...Klaus." I begged him when he kept drinking from me. He drank from me with greedy draughts. I was really scared now, my whole body quickly started to feel numb. Abruptly he stopped. His bloodstained lips crashed into mine and I could taste the metallic flavour of my own blood. His hands ripped my brandnew black top to shreds to expose my breasts. He kneeded and squeezed them roughly. I tried to fight him again, screaming in frustration and anger, but I felt so weak I soon realised it was useless. Sex had always been Klaus's way to channel his anger. Any other way would have get me killed. He is extremely strong and I am half human. I knew this rationally but emotionally I just couldn't deal with it. Not this time. He had no reason to be so angry with me.

I decided to give up fighting, hoping he would soon get it over with but he wasn't letting me get away with this passiveness. "Drink, sweetheart." He bit his wrist and held the bleeding wound against my mouth so I didn't have any other choice than to swallow his blood. His rough caresses changed into more tender, seductive strokes. His mouth softly kissed my nipple until it pebbled. He let his tongue circle my other nipple while his hands caressed my belly. An unwelcome heat was building inside my lower abdomen. I hated the way I responded to him. I wanted to stay angry with him, with his irrational behaviour, but the chemistry between our bodies didn't disappear by simply wishing it away.

I was helpless against his seduction and I hated myself for it. He groaned softly when he pushed a finger inside me, feeling the proof of my arousal. I tried to put up a last struggle but then he went down on me and as soon as his lips connected with my most sensitive spot I gave in to his probing tongue and writhed in passion, pushing my pelvis against his mouh to increase the contact. Just before I went over the edge he stopped sucking my little bundle of nerves. I let out a disappointed wail which Klaus silenced with a kiss and faster than I imagined possible I felt his full length pushing inside me.

With each merciless stroke he repeated softly "mine." I hated him for doing this to me but I still came hard. He followed soon after and rolled himself next to me. "I love you, Elena. I am so sorry." He whispered when he pulled me in his arms with my back against his chest. He fell asleep, while I was lying awake crying for a long time.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep despite myself. When I opened my eyes Klaus was gone. I put on a bathrobe and hurried to see where he had gone. My first concern was Elijah. Thankfully Claire had gone to his room and taken care of him. When I rushed into the room she was startled at first. She looked relieved to see it was just me but her face was filled with concern.<p>

"Mom, Elijah is very sick, he needed help. I just had to go to him after dad dragged you away from his room." She looked at me as though she were afraid I would be angry with her. Klaus must have really frightened her.

"Shh, Claire, don't worry. I am grateful you stayed with him, while I couldn't. He looks real bad. Has Elijah said anything?"

Elijah was on his bed, unconscious or asleep, I couldn't tell. He looked paler than ever. His hair was wet and drops of sweat had formed above his upper lip. I felt his forehead. His skin felt so cold, I shivered.

"He was very incoherent when conscious, but he has been out most of the time. "Where is dad?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, I was looking for him myself."

"Are you okay, Elena?" Claire asked me so timidly tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes, pumpkin, don't worry about me."

"He...I never have seen dad so angry before. Did-did he hurt you?"

"I can handle him Claire, please don't worry."

I saw she struggled to stay in control of her emotions but then she sobbed: "I am so sorry. Everything is my fault."

I was crying too now. We held each other tight. I caressed her curly black hair. "Don't say that, Claire. Your dad...well he has a temper, I know he feels sorry already, I am sure about that."

"I heard your screams, mom. So did Elijah. It was killing him he couldn't help you and he wouldn't let me go after you, I...ohh..." She broke down in tears again.

"Hush now, Claire. Everything will be allright. I will ask your father to give him his blood."

Suddenly Elijah shot upright. He stared at me in disbelief. "Elijah, how do you feel?" Before I knew what was happening his hand was around my throat. "What do you care, Katherine." He said coldly.

Claire came to my aid. "She is Elena, please let her go Elijah." He immediately let go of me. He looked confused. "I am sorry Elena, I don't know what came over me."

"That would be the hallucinations starting." Klaus's voice sounded from behind us. Claire immediately fled the room.

"Klaus, give him your blood and heal him." I urged him.

"I don't think so." He had an unforgiving expression on his face. "Oh come on, Elena." He said when he saw the repulsion on my face. "Don't look at me like that. He is not going to die from it, he will suffer but in time he will be fine."

"You cannot do that to your own brother. He doesn't deserve that, Klaus."

"I am the king. I have to punish people who break the rules. Sex with minors is a crime. As is incest. Elijah is guilty of both. It would be wrong to spare him just because he is my brother."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! Incest? Sex with minors? For god's sake, have you finally completely lost your mind? Claire is 17, almost 18 years, and it was just a kiss, Klaus, just a fucking kiss. Stop making such a big deal out of it."

"I had no idea you condoned incest, Elena." He stayed calm, too calm, while my anger was increasing.

"I don't condone incest anymore than I condone domestic violence. But apparantly you have a different opinion about the latter." I snapped back at him.

"What have you done to her, Niklaus?" Elijah interfered. He had to struggle to get the words out.

Klaus smiled deviously. "Don't you worry about Elena, Elijah. You are hardly in a position to defend her honour."

"Niklaus, please, this is between us. Keep Elena out of it." Elijah muttered before he lost consciousness again.

"Good, at least now he will keep his mouth shut for a while." Klaus smirked.

I let myself sink down on a chair. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Why was Klaus so stubborn. I couldn't believe we were fighting like his. Our relation had been so good ever since I made the decision to choose to be with him 17 years ago. The only time we had fought was 2 years ago, shortly after Luciana had died. Now I thought back about it, it was over the same reason. Elijah. His unreasonable jealousy when it came to his brother. Understandable considering our shared past, but unreasonable since I had chosen to be with him and I had never betrayed his trust.

Klaus sighed. "I told you I was sorry, Elena. I was out of control. It won't happen again, I swear."

I started crying again. I flinched when he made a move in my direction. I saw it hurt him but he made no further attempt to touch me. Instead he regained his cool posture and said:

"There is something else we need to talk about. Yesterday it was Nick's birthday. We agreed years ago I would turn the children into vampires on his birthday. He is a fullgrown man now."

"You know Nick hates the idea of becoming a vampire, right?" I myself had mixed emotions on the subject. On the one hand it would make me a lot less worried about my children. They would be able to defend themselves, immune to ilnesses and never grow old. On the other hand, they would be turned into bloodthirsty beings, there would be no grandchildren for us and more important in my opinion it wasn't our decision to make but theirs. To my surpise Klaus said:

"I have talked to Nick this morning and he told me he changed his mind, he wants to be turned. I don't know what Claire thinks about this but I have a proposition. You and I could use a break after all that has happened. What if I take Nick and Claire with me to Paris? I can teach him how to be a vampire and I will get to see my sister. In the meantime you can stay here to rule the city until Elijah feels better, then you come and join us and let him handle Nola for a while."

I was speechless for a moment. We have never been apart for more than a day for 17 years. But Klaus was right, I definitely needed a break and time to think. "Maybe you are right. But you will heal Elijah before you go, won't you?"

"No." Klaus said without a trace of remorse. He stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Like it, hate it? Suggestions? X<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess you guys are upset about the last chapter, since you were very silent. I didn't get any reactions except for beverly4055. No likes, but also no hate, which is a good thing ;) **

**Still I rather get bad reviews than none at all, so ****I hope this chapter gets more response. Anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

I felt I was having a nightmare I couldn't escape from. Klaus was my everything, my whole world. Without his love I was lost. For 17 years I dwelled in sheer happiness and I was proud I could call him my man. He had come so far. From a heartless monster he had changed into a loving father and husband. Never had he done or even said anything to harm me or the children. Even when Nick had hit the puberty years and gave us a load of trouble, Klaus had always been calm, steady and caring.

I didn't understand any of it. My heart was aching so bad. All he had to do was beg for my forgiveness, hold me tight and heal Elijah and I would have been able to move on, but he did none of that. Instead he simply announced we could use a break from each other and he would take the children to Paris. I couldn't believe my ears. Yes, he had said he was sorry, but that was not enough for me, not even close. We needed to talk, but he avoided it by running off.

My head hurt from all the erratic thoughts that were running around in it. Could I have seen any of this coming? Were there any signs Klaus had changed? Was it my fault? I knew how sensitive he was when it came to Elijah and me. He was right I immediately picked ELijah's side, even though I honestly wasn't happy at all about the Elijah and Claire situation. I vigorously shook my head. No, Elena, don't even go there. Nothing you could have done would have justified what Klaus did to you.

I didn't have the strength to confront Klaus and force him to talk to me about what he did and how it made me feel. _Used, unsafe, unloved. _Did he have any idea at all what he caused? I felt completely alienated from him after last night. So I did the only thing I shouldn't have done. I let them go. To Paris. Without me. Nick, Klaus and Claire. They left the same evening.

I didn't really understand the hurry Klaus was in but I didn't have the energy to ask questions. I vaguely noticed Claire didn't look happy at all, in fact I thought she looked scared, but I assumed she was too worried about Elijah to be looking forward to her trip to Paris.

When we said our goodbyes at the airport she suddenly took my hand like she wanted to share something important with me, but then she simply said: "Take care, mommy. Of yourself and of Elijah."

I hugged her with tears in my eyes. "Don't worry, darling. Enjoy your stay and give your niece Nicole a big hug from me. And Matt and Rebekah as well, of course. I wished I could come with you. But when Elijah is better I will come after you, I promise."

Nick had a strange faraway look in his eyes, which had me worried but I couldn't really put my finger on it. I told myself I was starting to imagine things. He probably was just nervous because he would be turned into a vampire. Who wouldn't be? His entire life was about to change. I never stopped to wonder why he suddenly changed his mind about wanting to become a vampire, something he had opposed against all his life.

Klaus and I had hardly talked at all, not on the way to the airport and not when they checked in for their flight. I was still very upset with him. He was sullen and silent. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hope you join us soon, Elena."

I wanted to yell at him: _If you fix Elijah I could come with you right away!_ But then again,would I have come with them? I guess not, I needed time to process his violent outburst towards me. It was more than jealousy, it had to be. It was as if something very dark had come over him, something darker than I had ever seen before. I was scared. I needed to speak to Elijah, but I had no idea how long it would take before he was going to be okay again.

When I came back from the airport Bonnie was already waiting for my at my house. I had texted her on my way home, telling her I desperately needed somebody to talk to. Her warm hug brought the tears back to my eyes, even though I couldn't imagine I had any left. She looked beautiful as ever. Unlike me she had actually aged, but it made her even more beautiful.

"Bonnie, thanks for coming." It was all I was capable of saying before I broke down in her arms. She held me tight for a long time, until my sobs slowly faded.

"Tell me what happened." She softly said when I had finally calmed down. I told her everything, every embarassing little detail, the words of hurt were pouring out of me. Bonnie is my best friend in the world, she is always there for me. We have been through so much together there is nothing I wouldn't share with her.

I never expected her reaction, instead of scolding at Klaus about what he did to me she simply said: "So, it has already started. I was hoping we had more time."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?"

"Have their been any other changes in Klaus's character lately or maybe in Nick's?"

Her reaction had me startled. What was she talking about? What did Bonnie know that I didn't? What did Nick have to do with any of this?

"We need to talk to Elijah as soon as possible." Bonnie said. "He might have some of the answers you need. We need to take action before anything irreversible happens. Come on, hurry up. Let's go see Elijah." She repeated when I stayed where I was. What was wrong with Bonnie? Hadn't I just told her in what condition Elijah was at the moment?

"Have you forgotten he is sick and hallucinating? Hardly capable of keeping up an intelligent conversation at the moment."

"Then cure him, Elena." She said impatiently.

He words slowly registered with me. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that myself? I had done it once before, curing people with my blood. It was worth the try. There was only one but.

"I am scared, Bonnie. What if Elijah can't control himself and drains me dry? Can you stop him if that happens?" Bonnie had witnessed before how both Klaus and Elijah had lost control on my blood before.

Bonnie looked a little pale but she stood up adamantly. "It's a risk we gotta take, believe me Elena, we don't have much of a choice. The alternative is far worse.""I will call Kol to stand by. Together we can handle it if anything goes wrong." While she was talking to Kol on the phone I felt guilty I hadn't even informed how Bonnie and Kol were doing themselves. After all it had been a while since we last spoke.

Within 5 minutes Kol had joined us and the three of us headed for Elijah's bedroom. Elijah's condition had deteriorated a lot since I saw him this morning. He didn't seem to recognize us at all. He was delirious and unlike earlier he was burning up with fever. I took some water and a cloth to cool his forehead. He looked at me with a hazy stare.

"Elena!" Bonnie urged me. I hesitated. I was still scared of his bloodlust. Once I would start to feed him my blood there was no return. He would gain his strength rapidly and he would become too strong for us to fight if necessary. Bonnie thought we would able to handle him with her magic and Kol's Original strength, but I had seen what my blood did to him in the past.

Bonnie grabbed my wrist impatiently and made a quick cut with the knife we had sterilized for this purpose. I looked at the blood which welled up fast from the wound she inflicted. Before I knew it she pressed my wrist against Elijah's lips. His warm lips felt awkwardly intimate against my sensitive skin and I shivered. I scolded at myself I shouldn't be such a child about it. Elijah and I had shared far more intimate moments.

His glance at me became more alert now. He lazily licked the blood from the wound at first. My knees felt weak and I sat myself down on the bed beside him. Involuntary memories about the intimate moments the two of us had shared in the past returned and I got lost in a daydream. Suddenly he grabbed my arm with both his hands in an iron grip and sucked deeply at the wound. I wanted to withdraw instinctively but Bonnie calmed me down. "Let him drink, Elena. He has hardly taken enough. Don't worry, we will stay at your side."

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

I am a jerk, a total asshole. No that doesn't even begin to describe what I am. I am a fucking monster. A savage beast. What the hell had happened? I was on a goddamned plane to Europe, while I should be in Nola, with Elena, saving my marriage instead. I didn't get it. I had hurt Elena, badly, yet I was running away from her, making it all worse. Suddenly I was scared. What if she never forgave me? I had literally driven her back in Elijah's arms with these stupid actions of mine.

Something very dark must have come over me last night with Elena. I shivered. I hadn't felt like myself at all. My memories of my violent behaviour towards my sweet, sweet Elena were misty. _I am sorry, please believe me. _Of course I had some right to be angry at Elena for not taking my side against Elijah. I mean he did lay his fucking lips on my innocent girl, for crying out loud. But I had been so far out of control. I needed help, badly.

In Paris I might be able to find help. Luciana once told me this. Somehow she had always known her stay with us would be limited in time. When she and Elijah were still in their honey moon period she had talked to me privately and told to me: "Klaus, listen to me, listen carefully. Dark times will come when I am gone. There is a witch in Paris, Monique Lebois. Find her, if the darkness has found you or your family." She had me puzzled then with her ominous words and I had shoved them aside. Now her words seemed to make sense. Somehow she had foreseen some of these things.

She had warned me about Nick as well, but the boy has always been good, I have never witnessed anything dark in him. But It had been a couple of years he had stopped confiding in me. This trip to Paris would do me and the children good I hoped. But would my marriage survive? If I lose Elena, I lose all. I cannot be killed, but if she stops loving me I cannot go on, I just can't.

"Daddy?" I looked up at my beautiful daughter's face, full of concern. "Are you crying?" Cautiously she touched my shoulder, like she was afraid of me. I scolded at myself. Of course she is afraid of you, you idiot. She has seen your real face for the first time in her life, the monster face. Moreover she must have heard her mother's screams. I flinched thinking back about what I had done. Claire must be terrified of me. I pulled her in my lap like she was only six years old and cuddled her like my life depended on it, and somehow it did. "Please forgive me." I whispered in her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like to read more? Drop me a line and let me know what you think about the story so far. XoXo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot to iluvbooks4evaa, Beverlie4055 and vthomas17 for the support. Feedback is what keeps me writing.**

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

As soon as the plane took off I forced myself to relax. I didn't feel comfortable at all with the way Nick kept staring at me, a dark promise in his eyes, but I wasn't scared, not with my father present. I had seen the way dad reacted towards Elijah when he caught us kissing, surely he would punish Nick even worse if he misbehaved in any kind of way. I hoped so hard Elijah was going to be okay. My chest clenched painfully thinking about him. I knew it was stupid to fall in love with my uncle, but I couldn't help myself. He was the best thing to have ever happened to me. I was certain there was no man in the world who could make me forget Elijah. The first time he had kissed me it had felt so natural, like I was meant to belong to him. If it was wrong how come it didn't feel wrong at all? I didn't know if I could live without him. I hated to be on a plane to Paris, thereby increasing the distance between Elijah and me every second.

Though I hated to be so far away from the love of my life I felt excited as well about going to Paris. It had been ages since we last visisted Rebekah and Matt in Paris. It would be so cool to see Nicole again. Rebekah visited New Orleans about once a year but I couldn't even remember how long it it has been since we last visited Paris. My parents never had time, there was always something to do to keep the peace in New Orleans. Therefore it was even more disturbing dad booked us a flight to Paris on such a short notice.

I was worried about my dad's odd behaviour towards Elena. She refused to tell me what had passed between them but how could I ever forget her screams? My dad had made her scream in pain, in fear? I wished she had opened up to me. I suddenly felt cold inside. Their relationship had always been so good. Never had I witnessed any animosity between the two of them. Just pure love. I had a lot of human friends with normal parents but in their homes I had never witnessed the same deep love and harmony like between my parents.

Although Nick had mentioned something about their past which had me worried. Some dark secret he seemed to know more about and I didn't. I had to ask him once he was acting normal again. I glared over at Nick. Like I thought he was still eyeing me closely, like he was picking up any single one of my thoughts. I shivered. My life had drastically changed over the course of one day. I have always felt safe within the comfort of our home. Now I didn't dare to let my guard down.

All the while I was keeping a close eye on both Nick and my father I suddenly saw tears glistening in dad's eyes I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to comfort him so badly I got up and put my hand on his shoulder even though I was a little scared. I had seen a side of my dad I never imagined nor hoped to ever have to see. Naturally I was aware of the special nature of my parents, I just never got confronted with it before. I was relieved when he pulled me in his arms and told me he was sorry. I felt safe in his strong arms like I had when I was just a little girl.

All too soon the plane landed and I had to stand on my own two feet again. I noticed Nick looked more relaxed than he had before. He briefly squeezed my hand. This small gesture made me feel a lot better. Could it be I just imagined he had threatened me?

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

It felt like hours had passed since Elijah started drinking from my vein. I trusted Bonnie and Kol to stop him if it was enough but they were still standing and waiting. When my head started spinning I decided to stop him myself. ¨Elijah, stop!¨ That's enough!¨ I said and I tried to pull my wrist away from his mouth. His grip on my wrist tightened and I realised I didn't stand a chance against his strength which obviously had returned to him thanks to my generous blood donation.

All the time he drank from me his dark eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't bear the intimacy of his lips and eyes on me for even a second longer so I yelled: "Stop it, now!" I hit him in the face with my other hand. That worked. Elijah groaned with surprise and let go of my wrist. His eyes narrowed and for a second I thought he was going to attack me. "Elijah." Thankfully Kol stepped between us. "How do you feel?"

Bonnie pulled me away from the brothers and had me take a seat. I started to shake uncontrollably. She took care of the gushing wound on my wrist, whispering reassuring words I didn't really hear. Just the sound of her voice was calming me down.

When Elijah walked up to me again he looked like his old self again. He whispered: ¨Elena, are you okay? Thanks for healing me. You didn't have to do that." I snapped at him: "I didn't really have a choice, Elijah! Something is happening to those I love, I need all the help I can get, so I do what I am best at, I sacrifice myself for the sake of everybody else." I immediately felt sorry for my emotional outburst when I saw the pain in his eyes.

He knelt down next to me and eyed me carefully. "Elena, I wasn't aware that I hurt you. If I did, I am very sorry. You know how the taste of your blood affects me. I wish you hadn't taken the risk." I sighed. "It's okay, you didn't really hurt me or anything, I am just tired of feeling helpless, first with Klaus, now you again."

He looked at me in shock, as if he realised something. "I remember I heard you scream when I was sick. I have never felt more helpless in my life." He grabbed my shoulders. "Did Klaus hurt you?" He must have read something in my eyes. He cursed loudly, which was kind of an unusual thing to do for Elijah. "By the way, where is Claire?¨ Elijah suddenly sounded alarmed which surprised me a little. ¨She is allright, don´t worry. You know Klaus wouldn´t harm his daughter, ever.¨

¨It´s not Klaus I am concerned about.¨ Elijah sighed. ¨I would like to talk to her. Would you do me that favour, Elena? I swear I just want to talk to her.¨

¨I would let you if I could, Elijah, but she is on her way to Paris, with Nick and Klaus.¨

¨What? No, you must stop them, Elena!¨

¨They are already in the air by now. Why? What´s wrong Elijah?¨

I started to feel anxious.

¨I don´t know how to tell you this, Elena. Claire told me some disturbing things about Nick. I am worried about her safety.¨

I flinched, I wasn´t sure if I was ready to hear this. I know Nick has his problems, but he is my son and I love him more than anything else in this world. He was an angel when he was a little boy, bright, loving and cheerful. After I almost lost him I held him even closer to my heart than I had before. I am not the typical overprotective mother, but I cannot stand to hear bad things about him. Nobody knows what he went through as a child. His soul had touched the darkness when he was under a very dark spell, but he survived and he had grown up to be as strikingly handsome as his father, just slightly taller.

I swallowed hard. ¨Tell me.¨

What Elijah told me about Nick and his feelings for Claire clenched my throat. ¨She must have misunderstood, Elijah. You know how much Klaus loved Rebekah when they were children, it must be something like that. Overprotective and maybe even jealous because of you. I think it´s completely innocent, his love for his sister.¨

Elijah looked at me as if he pitied me, as if he knew something I didn´t. "I don't trust Nick with Claire, Elena." I got angry at his wild accusations and jumped up from my chair. Suddenly the whole room started spinning and I had no choice but to dramatically faint in Elijah's strong arms. When I regained consciousness I found myself lying on the couch with my head in Elijah's lap. "Good, you are awake." I heard him break a vein in his wrist a second before he pushed the bleeding wound against my lips. I wanted to protest but instead I found myself greedily sucking on his blood.

The more I drank the better I felt and the more aware of my surroundings I became. The steel muscles of Elijah's thighs under my head, his hand tenderly stroking my hair and face, his intoxicatingly delicious scent. I found myself thinking I might I have chosen the wrong man after all. As quickly as that thought hit me I shoved it aside. No. No. No. It was just the blood exchange between us I said to myself. I felt something harden underneath me, the proof Elijah wasn't immune to the erotic after-effect of our mutual blood exchange either.

I broke the contact by jumping up from the couch. Elijah grabbed my arm. "Elena..I..." Thankfully Bonnie interrupted the awkward scene by coming in the room and commenting: "Good to see you are back at your feet again Elena. Now we can get to the point." I suddenly remembered why I helped Elijah healing in the first place and I tried to focus on my mind instead of my bodily responses.

Bonnie turned to Ejijah. ¨Elijah, we need to know everything Luciana told you. She gave me bits of information about the future but she told me you had the key to her knowledge. What do you know?¨

Elijah started to pace the room. ¨She foretold the darkness would return upon our family once she was gone. During her life she fought it for 17 years. I have always suspected it eventually cost her her life.¨ His glance darkened, sorrow etched his forever handsome face.

"What I do know is this: Evil leaves an eternal energy. Cassandra´s spell on Nick was a very dark one. The time he spend helplessly in the underword as a child, with the fragile mind of a child has damaged him beyond repair. Elena, I am sorry."

I wanted to scream at Elijah, scratch out his eyes. He was wrong. My child cannot be evil. Instead I felt frozen. I just stood there, helplessly immobile. _Klaus, please come home, I need you. I cannot do this alone._

¨What did Luciana tell you?¨ My voice sounded calm, deceitfully hiding my inner turmoil.

'"She didn't really tell me much. She told me after her death the truth would be revealed. Klaus and Bonnie had some of the answers and so do I. He stood up. ¨Wait here, I will show you.¨ He walked out of the room to return a minute later with a little black book which looked a lot like a diary. ¨I don´t know what it says, I tried opening it before after Luciana died but I never managed to.¨ Elijah said. His eyes widened when the lock spontaneously opened upon his mere touch. We all held our breath in anticipation to read Luciana´s testimony.

* * *

><p><span>Nick´s POV<span>

I couldn´t stop staring at her, at my beautiful sister, all the time during the long flight. I knew it was all fucked up. I knew she was scared of me now and I hated myself for it, yet I couldn´t stop myself. I just had to have her. It was like there were 2 persons inside me, a good one and an evil one. I should be scared but I wasn´t, not anymore. Not since we left Nola. When the plane took off I finally was able to breathe again. The closer we came to Europe, the better I felt.

I remember vividly what it was like to be with my family in Paris. It had been too long ago, maybe 8 years, since I last saw uncle Matt and our little niece Nicole. She was a year younger than Claire. Would she even recognize me? I was really looking forward to seeing them all again. I had many good memories from Paris. Thinking back about those days I realised I had always been happy there. It was like if there was no place for evil or sadness as long as we were in Paris.

I felt better than I had in ages when the plane finally touched down at Charles de Gaulle airport. I was alive again. The sun was shining over Paris and life would have been perfect if my mother had been with us as well. I missed her already. We always had a special bond. She would never stay angry with me. She always forgives no matter how bad I had been. Why did I suddenly feel so guilty?

My beautiful aunt Rebekah was there at the airport to pick us up, accompanied by a stunningly pretty young woman. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. She had the longest legs I had ever seen, sticking out from under her bleached short denim skirt. Long wavy blond hair danced over her naked tanned shoulders. Her dark pink tanktop hugged her female forms and took my breath away. When my eyes met her sapphires I swallowed hard. She shook my hand and I felt as though her stare burned a hole in my soul. My legs suddenly fel limp and I couldn't speak. Then her luscious lips formed a huge smile and she said with a voice that made my heart sing: "You must be Nick. I am Nicole. You are a lot bigger than I remembered!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts. As always I love to hear from you! XoXo.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter with a new twist in it. Hope you like it. Always nice to hear from you, so drop me a line to let me know whtat you think about his story so far. **

* * *

><p>We were all tense when Elijah cleared his throat and started reading out loud from Luciana's journal:<p>

_"Dear Elijah,_

_By the time you read this I won't be around anymore. I have loved you with all my heart and hope you will become happy again with another woman. I hate to bring you new worries with everything I have to tell you. Things I didn't want to tell you before because you deserved to be happy and without worries even if the time is short. Your family, the original vampires, is cursed. Cassandra has put this curse on you, just before she was sentenced to death. I have tried to protect you and your family from the curse for as long as I lived. Now that I am gone it's important you know as much as possible about the nature of the threats to your family. However this knowledge can be dangerous as well, that's why this journal only holds some pieces of the information. I have told Klaus soem things which I haven't written down here. The reason is to be on the safe side. _

_Oh my noble Original. I know like nobody else how much you have sacrificed to keep your family together. I know how you have suffered for love. I am so sorry I couldn't stay with you forever. You were the light of my life. Don't ever doubt yourself, you are a good man, no matter what the dark might bring, don't forget._

_The curse is a very nasty one. I did my best to break it, but the fact you are now reading this means I was unsuccesful. Read all this very carefully and please destroy after reading. Your family still has enemies. Ancient enemies. My sweet Elijah, I truly wished I didn't have to burden you with all this, but I need you to be safe. _

_I just hope I made the right choice not to inform you sooner. The reason why you are reading this now is because some has happened which reminded you to of this journal. I sincerely hope it's not too late already. The curse acts like a virus spreading through your family and in the end destroying all of you. During my life I have created a protective circle around you family. After my death Bonnie will sustain the circle it but it won't be enough. It is already weakening this very moment I am writing this. Furthermore it will kill her in the end, that's why I took other measures as well. _

_There is good news to be told as well. The curse will only affect you as long as you stay here. It cannot cross the ocean, therefore you will all be safe when you go to a different continent. I know your family will never give up on New Orleans, that's why I didn't even bring it up to you we could have left the US. _

Elijah kept reading in silence for a while. I heard him swallow hard before he suddenly closed Luciana's diary. "I am sorry, I need some time by myself." Abruptly he stood up and left the room. I didn't think, I just ran after him, the pain in his eyes was killing me. "Elijah." He stopped and turned around to face me. Seeing his tears made my heart bleed. I threw my arms around him. "I am so sorry, Elijah." He responded with an embrace that nearly crushed me. "Elijah." I squeeked. He immediately reacted by loosening his arms around me. "I understand you want me to continue reading Luciana's journal, Elena, but I just can't, not now anyway, I really need some time. I hope you understand."

Of course I did, but I didn't have the patience to wait. My children and husband might be in danger, I need to know what's going on and what I can do to help them. "We don't have time for that Elijah. I hate to be so heartless, but you have to understand my position. I am scared something bad happens to Klaus. Or to my children. Give me the journal, so I can proceed reading while you take time to recover."

His face changed from sad into a frozen mask of anger. He grabbed my arms and said in an icecold tone of voice: "You have quite a nerve, Elena, to ask this. I am the one who suffered here. You haven't seen anything yet! Your whole life everything evolved around you. It's time you understand what suffering means, don't you think?" I couldn't breathe for a moment. Did he really say those horrible words to me? Before I could react he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Elijah!" I hit him on his back as hard as I could. I heard Bonnie and Kol yelling at him when he vamped with me through the front door. He threw me in the nearest car, I think the dark grey Aston Martin, buckled me up and sped away. I was overwhelmed by his weird behaviour and didn't dare to speak at first. He wasn't talking either. After what seemed to be ages I finally couldn't take it no more. "Where are we going?" I whimpered.

"To the airport." His voice was still cold.

* * *

><p><span>Nick's POV<span>

My days in Paris have been filled with joy ever since we arrived here. Never before had I felt so happy and carefree. I had fallen in love. For the first time in my life I might add. Not the dark twisted feelings I had for my sister but the light and joyful brush of butterfly wings inside my chest. Everytime I was around Nicole I lost my normal eloquence. I stammered and blushed whenever she teased me. She did a lot of that, teasing, I mean. Her sweet smile after she noted my reaction made up for this discomfort. Nicole teased, laughed at me and comforted me. I didn't mind she was toying with me. I have never been more willing to be bullied by somebody.

Dad and Rebekah had never really talked about there problems in the past but now they finally put everything out in the open. My aunt demanded we talked about the past first, since they never actually had taken the time to talk about the things they had done to eachother in the past. "Please, Bekah, can't we simply let bygones be bygones?" That was my father's reaction when she wanted us all to sit down and talk about our family history. "No, Nik. Your son wants to become a vampire, an important life altering decision. You agree with him but I want him to know why I wanted to be human again. It's important our children know the things that happened in the past, all of it."

Dad was a little reluctant to talk to say the least but when Rebekah said that considering the new trouble my dad encountered it was the best thing to do, my dad came around. "Thanks, Nik." She said. "It's important to share information with our children. Let's talk things through. "Becks, you finally have grown up!" Dad said with a smirk. He cuddled her briefly and nodded. "Rebekah is right, the more you know about our history, the better."

Truth be told I wasn't so sure anymore if I really wanted to be a vampire. Rebekah told us how dad and she had had a serious fight in the past when they got their hands on this supposed cure for vampirism. Rebekah had wanted nothing more than to become human again. Elijah had promised her she could have it. My dad however, who never took her desire seriously in the first place had stolen it from Elijah to give the cure to my mother. Somehow Rebekah had interfered and taken the other half of the dose. The result of that is that my mother and aunt both have become hybrid human/vampires. Without the cure they would have been unable to have children. This was only the first story of the wrongs my dad did to his sister.

From that point our evenings were filled with listening to stories about Rebekah and Klaus through the centuries. They had been around the past thousand years so they had plenty to tell. How my dad constantly corrupted his sister's love life by either killing her lovers or forcing her to run again. Boy, he had a lot of apologizing to do, she didn't go easy on him.

Other secrets came out too. My dad was still upset Rebekah took me as a child from Paris to New Orleans while she had been instructed to keep me there. The witches had been able to trap me with a spell in the underworld. There was a lot of talking and making up, but I didn't mind. I felt a strong sense of belonging. As long as I was near Nicole nothing bothered me.

Nicole had no desire at all to become a vampire. She was exceptionally strong and healthy for a girl her age. (and sooo beautiful I could stare at her all day) Claire and I had grown closer again, slowly her faith in me got restored. I had apologized for my former weird behaviour towards her. She still was cautious around me, which hurt, but she had accepted my apologies. I didn't even understand my own behaviour towards her anymore. I pleaded temporary insanity. It made her smile, which was good as my little sister wasn't enjoying herself half as much as I did. I was worried about her. I guessed it had something to do with uncle Elijah and her cruh on him but she didn't want to talk about Elijah with me. I couldn't blame her after the things I had said before.

It was spring in Paris and Nicole took us to see all the highlights and more. New Orleans is a wonderful city but words don't seem to be able to describe the feeling Paris gives me. So much culture, real ancient culture. So many musea, wonderful art and open minded people. It's a small city compared to cities in the US but it has a grandeur which is hard to explain to somebody has nver left the States. I could see myself living here forever. With Nicole. Maybe we could even have children. I scolded at myself I was out of my mind.

I started wondering more and more if she liked me the way I liked her and one late evening after I had taken her out for dinner on the top floor of the Eifel Tower I decided to put it to the test. We took the stairs to go downstairs again, an experience tht made us both dizzy. Nicole had a small fear for heights and she was squeezing my hand all the way down which took us about twenty minutes. When we were back on solid ground she embraced me. "We made it!" Her eyes twinkeled and I couldn't stop myself, I kissed her. She froze and pulled away but I wasn't ready to accept her denial.

She would come around, I told myself. When I grabbed her again and kissed her again the little bitch kicked me! "Nick! Stop it, you are my cousin, for crying out loud!" I got angry and forced myself to walk away before I would do something I was definitely going to regret. I heard her footsteps behind me. "Nick, please, don't be angry." I turned around. My anger evaporated into thin air when I saw her sweet face. "I like you, Nick, I really do. Come, let's walk to the Seine, the river is over there." Her little hand diappeared into mine and in silence we walked till we got to a bench. The temperature was still really nice. There was a full moon hanging over the river. She sat close to me. After a while she started to talk.

"I am sorry I reacted the way I did, Nick, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I like you and I feel attracted to you as well. It's just...my mother has warned me about you. She says you are the same as your father used to be." I was stunned. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

We arrived at the airport. Elijah was still in a very strange mood. He held my hand in an iron grip. I guessed he planned to take me to Paris, to Klaus but I had to know for sure. "Are we going to Paris?" I finally dared to open my mouth. "No. I am taking you to New Zealand!" "W-what? Why?" My mouth fell open. "I want you to choose me over Klaus. New Zealand should be far enough to make you forget about him. You loved me once, Elena. You will love me again."

I couldn't speak at first. He smiled a very unnerving smile. I was scared, this was a side of Elijah I had never seen before. "Don't worry, Elena. Everything is going to be allright. It's just this time I decided to give myself priority over you and my family. The time has come to make Elijah happy. I want you and I will have you, no matter how long it takes."

He had to be out of his mind! "What about leaving New Orleans unattended?" I tried to call on to his feelings of responsibility.

"Kol will manage I guess. Besides I don't care." He didn't even look at me.

"What about Claire?" I said desperately. "You told me you love her? She won't be too thrilled with you taking her mother and forcing her to go with you."

He still didn't look me in the eyes. "Well, you and Klaus would never have allowed us our happiness anyway." I tried to pull my hand away. "Elijah, you're wrong. Maybe..." He suddenly stopped walking and jerked me by my shoulders towards him. I hardly recogized him. His face was so unforgiving, unyielding, it chilled me to the bone. "Shut your mouth, Elena! Don't speak unless you are spoken to." I obeyed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Your opinion is greatly appreciated! So if you have a minute to spare please leave a review behind.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone still enjoying the story? FOr those who do, here is another chapter. Suggestions and feedback are much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span>Kol's POV<span>

"Go after him, Kol. Elijah is obviously not himself right now." I nodded. "Don't worry, Bonnie. Stay here, I will talk to him." She kissed me. I was distracted for a moment, caressing her hair while admiring her still pretty face. She just had that effect on me. "Hurry please! They are leaving the house! Please stop him from taking Elena!" Bonnie urged me when we heard the slamming of the front door.

I vamped outside. I took the red corvette and tried to keep up with Elijah. What was he doing? It seemed he was taking Elena to the airport. Was he infected by the curse or was he just out of his mind because of what Klaus had done to him? Anyways I had promised Klaus I would look after Elena for him. I felt proud my brother had enough faith in me to ask me that. Before I had died I was nothing more than a pain in the ass to my brother and I had been daggered several times by him.

Afer Bonnie had brought me back from beyond the veil I had become a different man. I had fallen in love in her. I have fallen in love before, always with witches I might add, but in the end they always seemed to be using me against my family. Not Bonnie. Although she hated my family at first her love for me had forced her to reconsider and give my brothers and sister a second chance. The fact that her best friend in the world, Elena, also was involved with my brothers, both of them at the time, proved to be very helpful.

Bonnie is amazing, she is sweet, beautiful and smart. I love her so much. My only regret is I can't give her children. I would love to see her as a mother. We talked about adoption, but she says she is happy with me just the way we are now. The way she puts it: Magic is my baby. I need to give it attention and nurture it like a child.

I managed to get a hold of them just before Elijah had dragged Elena to the ticket desk at the airport building. He was genuinely surprised to see me. "Kol. Why are you here?" I glanced at Elena first. She seemed to be okay, albeit a little freaked out. "What's going on, Elijah? Are you planning to leave without even saying goodbye?" I asked him, sounding more calmly than I actually felt. After all my brother wasn't behaving like his normal self. He looked strangely detached. "I am taking Elena for a little holiday. You can tell our brother that he can have her back only if he is willing to trade her for Claire."

I heard how Elena sharply inhaled. This was obviously new to her. "Come on, Elijah, this is ridiculous and you know it. Besides you cannot just leave New Orleans. You have a city to rule now Klaus is in Europe."

His gaze upon me was cold. "Seriously? Our brother didn't consult us when he decided to leave New Orleans. I have done quite enough on his behalf. It's time I start thinking about myself and my own happiness. I have a chance to be happy again. I love Claire and I know she has feelings for me too. As long as Klaus won't give me a chance at new happiness I decided to take his wife. She has loved me once. I will never stop loving her.

So if I can't have their daughter, I will have Elena. Tell Klaus he has a week. If he won't send Claire to me I will make Elena mine. She cannot refuse me, not physically and in the end she will surrender emotionally as well." I couldn't believe Elijah was talking like that in front of Elena, it was so embarrassing to her. Her eyes begged me to take action, but I knew I could never beat my brother in a fight. "What can I do to make you change your mind, Elijah?"  
>"You can't Kol. It's nothing personal. I am just fed up with my boring and painful existence. If Klaus is unwilling to grant me happiness with his daughter then I will teach him how it feels to lose his wife."<p>

"Brother, I beg you to reconsider. What if it is the curse speaking instead of you? Go back with me and have Bonnie figure it out together with you. You might regret your actions later."

Elijah sighed. I wanted to take her oversees to New Zealand, according to Luciana the curse cannot follow us over the ocean."

"New Zealand? Please tell me this hasn't got anything to do with Lea?"

"Lea, who is Lea ?" Elena asked. All the time she had kept silent while the desperation in her eyes slowly increased.

"None of your concern." Elijah spoke coldly at her. I didn't know what to do. I made a last attempt to persuade him to stay. "Elijah, do you realize Elena was already victimized by the events between Klaus and you. I beg you to prioritize her well- being above your feelings for Klaus."

"Oh, but I am. I won't do her any harm, nor will I force her to do things she doesn't want to do, I guarantee you." He gave her a predatory look which uneased me. I knew about their shared past and how Klaus and Elijah had both been her lovers against her will. They had kidnapped her as punishment for my death. She didn't stand a chance against them. She was the doppelgänger, yet little did she understand about the forces of gravity that mercilessly pulled her at both my brothers. I doubted if even Klaus and Elijah had fully understood their power over her. I was worried sick. History was repeating itself but this time the result would be war between my brothers, the last thing I wished for us.

"I will go, Kol. You cannot stop me. Talk to Klaus. Let him send Claire to me and I will let Elena go. She will be free from me forever, I promise. I just want him to sacrifice his daughter for his wife. He will understand why I choose New Zealand. He won't like it, Kol, but he will understand the consequences no matter what he decides to do."

I briefly glanced at Elena. There was no fear in her eyes, only sadness. "He won't sacrifice Claire, Elijah, she is his little girl."

Elijah cocked his eyebrows. "We will see about if you'll excuse me, I have some oversea tickets to book." He patted me on the shoulder. "Take care Kol, the city is in your hands now. Don't let our enemies take it from you ."

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

"Dad, I don't care what you are saying, I will go! Both Elijah and mom have suffered enough for the rest of their lives. If I can help then I will. I know Elijah will never hurt me!"

Klaus just received word from Kol. It seemed Elijah had abducted Elena to get back at Klaus. Kol had tried to reason with him but he had said he would never give Elena up unless I was willing to trade places with her. My dad was outraged and had forbid me to go.

"Young lady, it's not up to you to make a decision about his riduculous demands. My brother has obviously lost his mind. You have no idea how dangerous he can get when he wants a woman. I cannot put you at risk, try and understand."

His words made me furious. "What about mom? Aren't you worried about her?"

The expression on dad's face made my heart bleed. "I am worried. Not for her safety. I am worried I will lose her."

My heart cringed, the despair in his voice was something I have never heard before. "Why would you lose her?" I whispered. "I am scared she will choose Elijah over me this time. I have done her wrong, I hurt her. After all this time I have destroyed her faith in me." He sank down on my bed, head in hands. I wrapped my arm around him. "Haven't you called mom yet to tell her how sorry you are?"

He shook his head. Tears were brimming his eyes. I noticed how he tried to blink them away. "She will forgive you, dad, she loves you, you know that."

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Nick's POV

Claire was gone. I couldn't believe Klaus had Claire taken off to New Zealand all by herself. I was furious. "You send my sister to your deranged brother to let him have his way with her? How could you!" I bristled with anger. ¨I cannot believe you just fucking let her go! Your brother has clearly lost his mind and you send my babysister to him as leverage? What the hell is wrong with you!¨ I yelled at Klaus. I registered the fact he stayed calm when he answered me.

¨I didn´t just let her go. You should know me better than that. She just left. I had forbidden her to go, but she went anyway. You know how stubborn she gets when she has put her mind to something.¨ I calmed down a little. Klaus was right. ¨This means war then! We have to get her back. If he touches her, I will kill him!¨ The mere thought of Elijah putting so much as a finger on Claire made me outragious.

I saw my father clench his fists. ¨If your mother hadn´t been so stupid to heal him, none of this would have happened.¨

Now he really pissed me off. ¨Don´t you fucking dare blaming this on my mother!¨ I roared. ¨This is your responsibility!¨ Did I actually see my dad cringe upon this accusation or was it just my imagination? With a heavy sigh he said: ¨I need you to go after her, Nick. I cannot leave Paris now, I finally managed to track down this witch Monique Dubois who can tell me more about the curse on our family.¨

Oh, yeah, that´s right, the bloody curse. We were cursed by this witch blabla, like I care, this family is doomed anyway, curse or no curse.

¨I need you to turn me.¨ I didn´t elaborate.

¨I know and I will. We are at war now, even if it is within our own family, so I need you as strong as can be. Let´s do it right away.¨ Impatiently he tore his wrist open with his teeth. ¨Time for a little father/son bonding. Have at it." He offered me his wrist.

This felt a tiny weird but I greedily took his arm. I had expected it to taste gross, but the blood actually tasted good. I cannot really describe it, but apart from the copper flavour which blood is generally known for my dad´s blood tasted different, rich and dark. I sucked greedily until he stopped me far too soon. Without a word he snapped my neck.

I woke up with a horrible hangover. At the moment I slowly realized I hadn´t been drinking at all it all came back to me. I was a vampire now! That must be the reason why I felt so thirsty. At the same time I became aware of this wonderful scent in my room.

¨How do you feel?¨ The sweetest voice sounded. Nicole. What was she doing in my room? I heard her heart sped up the moment my eyes locked with hers. How come I never noticed this intoxicating scent of her before? I lifted my head but immediately let it fall back on my pillow. The pain was killing me.

"Are you okay?" She bend over me and felt my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

I felt overcome with hunger and I grabbed her. "Nick, what the hell?" She struggled and managed to get away from me. I tried to catch her again but I missed.

¨Nicole! Get away from this room at once!¨ My father, yelling at the most beautiful girl in the world. I growled at him. He laughed. ¨I know, I know. Trust me Nick, you will thank me later for this.¨

A dark haired young woman was thrown on the bed. "Here son, your breakfast. Try not to kill her." She didn't smell half as good as Claire my foggy brain noticed but that didn't stop me from tearing her throat.

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

I had never seen Elijah before seen in a mood this dark. I walked up to him, nervously but despite his weird behaviour confidently he wouldn't harm me.

"Take off your clothes." His voice was cool and sent shivers down my spine. Nonetheless I obeyed him without questions. Slowly I took of my shirt and my jeans. Feeling vulnerable to say the least I stood there in my pink brah and panties waiting for what he wanted me to do.

"Are you scared?" He suddenly asked. I shook my head. "Never. I trust you, Elijah." His face darkened. "You should have run from me when you still had the chance, Claire."

I swallowed. "I won't leave you alone, Elijah. Ever."

"Lose your underwear, Claire." His eyes never left mine, daring me. My fingers trembled which makes it hard to unhook my brah. When I finally managed to open it I hesitated for the briefest of moments before I dropped it on the floor.

Was it my imagination or did I hear him gasp? Slowly I pushed my panties below my hipbone and further down until they are round my ankles. I had trouble holding my balance when I carefully step out of them. The cool air gives me gooseflesh. I am waiting, anticipating, something...

I lied to him when I said I wasn't scared. The truth is I am terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Elena's POV

I have never been more scared in my life. Ever since I had children I felt more vulnerable than ever before. I knew from first hand experience how ruthless Elijah could be. He is and will always be a predator underneath that pretty face and well-mannered charm. Now my little girl had offered herself to him in exchange for the promise he would set me free.

I felt so cold inside. My whole world was about to be shattered. This was going to end in war between Klaus and Elijah. I had to do something but I had a hard time thinking. I was experiencing flashbacks from the time Klaus and Elijah had kidnapped me. Elijah had been more cruel to me than Klaus. Would he do to Claire what he had done to me? I kept telling myself he loved her and would never hurt her, but a little voice inside me kept nagging.

After all he had been acting totally out of character when he took me overseas. Even though all this time he hadn't laid a hand on me I could feel how hard he struggled to control himself. I felt I was walking a very thin line here. A part of me had never stopped loving Elijah. He must be aware of that. Furthermore I have never been able to resist him physically and he knows that. He and Klaus both had known that before I did. Elijah had been dark and dominant in the bedroom, making me cry.

And now Claire had arrived to change places with me. Late at night she arrived at the hotel where we were staying. Soaking wet from the rain. My heart nearly stopped when Elijah let her in. She ran to me, throwing her arms around me, crying. Ï couldn't stop my own tears. "Does your father know you are here, Claire?" She shook her head. "He wouldn't let me go. He preferred a declaration of war but I just couldn't let that happen. I love Elijah, mom. I think I can help him mend."

"Do you think so Claire?" A voice devoid of emotions sounded behind her. Elijah seemed to have overheard our conversation. "Well that's very interesting. Why don't you show me?" He grabbed her by her arm and took her to the adjacent room. "Elijah! Wait!" I tried to follow them but he slammed the door in my face. I heard the key turning inside the key hole.

This all happened more than an hour ago. I tried to listen in on them but the wall didn't let any sound seep through. My worries grew every minute. I had never seen Elijah this close to the edge. I was scared he was about to turn off his humanity. I didn't dare to think what would happen if he did. _Klaus, were are you? I need you by my side. I forgive you, just come back to me. I cannot do this alone. _Like a prayer I kept repeating it over and over again.

* * *

><p><span>Elijah's POV<span>

I had Claire stripped naked for me. She didn't put up a fight. She obeyed me without questioning, without begging. Such a good girl. Did she have any idea how gorgeous she looked? She wasn't very tall, her head was at chest height with me. She had a slender body, her breasts were a little bigger than I expected them to be, slightly more than a handful. She was just perfect. I was way beyond reason now. I just felt like I had to have her. Make her mine. Take her innocence away from her and made her writhe helplessly underneath me.

My desire was black as hell.

She told me she was unafraid but one cannot fool an original vampire. Her heart was drumming so loudly in her chest that it was hard for me to focus on anything else. I reminded myself sternly this was the girl I loved. with all my heart. I shouldn't be playing with her the way I did but I couldn't help myself. The predator in me was stronger at this moment than the human. I didn't feel any emotions yet I was aware of the fact I was going to regret hurting this girl for the rest of my life. Walk away from her I told myself, but instead I was closing in on her.

It took all my self control not to ravish her right here and now. I was torn between desire to hurt Klaus, to make her mine completely and irreversibly and my strong feelings for this innocent girl. What better way though to hurt my brother than through his daughter.

I had been loyal to my family for a thousand years. Always the responsible brother, fighting off his feelings of guilt by sacrifice. Over and over again. In the end it all seemed worth it. Klaus finally found redemption. My heart was broken was again but my brother found happiness and humanity. He finally had grown up. He was even blessed with children. What did I have? What did I end up with? Was my brother grateful for all the sacrifices I made on his behalf?

My angry thoughts mingled with my arousal. It didn't help that Claire's fear turned me on beyond reason. Her breathing had become more erraticly. My erection had become unbearably hard.

I waited, hesitated. I should turn off my humanity and have my way with her. I couldn't make up my mind. All this time my eyes never left hers. She waited, growing more anxious by the minute. I finally broke the heavy silence between us: "Have you ever fantasized about you and I making love, Claire?" I heard her breath hitch. Her lips parted slightly and I saw her tongue darting out briefly to wet her lips. She didn't say a word. She didn't have to.

I was struggling with myself, trying to remember why I should back the hell off but my dark side inevitably took over. I approached her, sniffing the air which held a mixture of her perfume, her fear and something else, arousal? I smiled, despite her fear she obviously wasn't indifferent to my proximity.

"Tell me Claire. And this time I want you to answer my question." I asked her in my coolest voice. "Do you ever touch yourself?" I stood very close to her but I still didn't touch her. I noticed how her nipples had pebbled. Her cheeks turned pink. "None of your business." She muttered under her breath. I had to admit she was brave. I took her chin so she was forced to meet my eyes. "Answer the question. Do I need to remind you I haven't let your mother go yet?"

Her eyes widened like she couldn't believe I was blackmailing her, which was exactly what I did. "Y-yes." She stammered. "Yes? Yes, what Claire?"

"Yes, I touch myself." Her eyes blazed with indignition.

"Show me."

"W-what? Please, Eijah, why are you doing this to me?"

"Shhh." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I still hadn't even touched her. My pants felt uncomfortably tight against my painfully hard throbbing erection. I loosened the buckle and unzipped my pants hoping to take some of the pressure off. She cringed visibly and tears started to brim her eyes. "D-don't do this Elijah, not like this. P-please..." She wrapped her arms around her self and started to cry as if her heart was breaking.

I wasn't expecting this strong emotional reaction from her. Wait a minute, she wasn't thinking I was going to rape her, now was she? Or was I? What the hell was I doing to her anyway?

A deep despair welled up in me. She didn't deserve to be treated the way I did. I wrapped my arms around her small naked frame and pulled her close to me. That small gesture of comfort had her come undone and she started sobbing louder and louder against my shoulder. I felt like a monster to have made this beautiful sweet innocent girl so upset.

"Claire, I am so sorry, I won't hurt you, I promise." She lifted her tear stained face up to face me. "Elijah..." She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't as I kissed her as gently as I could hoping to reassure her. She stilled in my arms. My heart bled when she opened her perfect mouth to me with a childlike trust I hadn't deserved at all. My tongue had no other choice than to delve into her, revelling in her sweetness.

* * *

><p><span>Nick's POV<span>

My father stayed with me and kept supplying me with new girls but I kept feeling unsaturated. The raw hunger was excruciating. I hadn't managed to keep any of those girls alive. Thank god he had been in time to stop me from attacking Nicole. I would never have forgiven myself if she had died because of me.

A week went by and still my hunger seemed to be endless. My father tried to hide he was worried about me but he forgot my heightened senses easily picked up on the softly spoken conversations between Rebekah and Klaus. Instead of growing stronger I felter weaker by the minute. The hunger was raging and tearing at my insides. Victim after victim were dragged inside for me to feed. My dad didn´t ask me anymore to try and spare their lives. He realized it was pointless. I didn´t because I couldn´t control the hunger.

I missed my mother so much. Dad hadn't heard from her nor Claire. I had to get better and rescue them from my mental uncle. I still couldn't believe he took my mother to New Zealand. I had asked Klaus if he had any idea why but he evaded my questions. It was obvious he knew more but was unwilling to talk. He did tell me he found the witch he was looking for. She had know Cassandra personally. She didn't condone her actions against the Original Family though and she had promised to help us where she could.

This morning when I woke up I couldn´t even get up from my bed anymore. Klaus was still with me which I found touching. In my darkest hour we had grown a lot closer to eachother. ¨Dad, what´s wrong with me? Is it the curse?" My voice was barely a whisper. He stroked my hair, making me feel like I was a little boy again. ¨Don´t worry, Nick.¨ He said, trying to smile reassuringly, but failing miserably. There were lines in his face I had never seen before. ¨I will fix this, I promise you.¨

¨Am I dying?¨ I croaked. He shook his head. ¨Of course not, son. I won´t let anything bad happen to you.¨

¨Is this normal?¨ I asked. He hesitated before he nodded. ¨Yes, son, it can take a while before your body completes the transition. It's different for everybody. You will get throught this, Nick, I promise.¨ Suddenly there was a lot of noise outside my room before the door flew open and Nicole rushed in, directly followed by my aunt. ¨Stop lying to him!¨ Nicole yelled, sounding upset. Because of me? If I could I would have smiled.

Even in my delirious state she looked like an angel to me. ¨I will give him my blood. You and Klaus cannot stop me. I have to try something. I cannot just wait and do nothing. What if it helps him?¨ She was struggling with her mother. "Let go of me!" She screamed. ¨Young lady!¨ Rebekah´s voice sounded truly angry. Klaus stopped his sister. ¨Nicole is right Bekah. It cannot hurt to try, even though we already tried my blood in vain. Let her see for herself it´s useless.¨

Nicole bend over me and kissed me on the cheek whispering: ¨Let´s try this Nick, I will not let my favourite cousin die without having tried everything. Go on, bite me.¨ Before she could refrain and offer her wrist I fisted her hair and pulled her neck against my dry lips. I revelled in the soft moaning sound that escaped her lips when I let my fangs sank as gently as I could into her neck. She relaxed against my chest, her heart beating against mine. Oh she tasted so much better than all the other humans dad had dragged inside.

Maybe it was all just psychological but the minute I started to drink I instantly felt better. I kept drinking voraciously growing stronger by the minute. The pain and burning sensations in my body which had driven me nearly crazy all week diminished rapidly. This was heaven. ¨Nick, please don´t drain me.¨ I picked up on her soft whisper and stopped drinking immediately. "Are you okay?" I anxiously informed.

She stood straight and gave me the brightest smile. "Don't worry about me. How do you feel?"

I got up. Truth was I felt amazing. I hugged her. "You saved my life, thank you." She smiled again. "Let's go to New Zealand then." My mouth fell open. Was she willing to go with me. "You are not going anywhere, Nicole." Rebekah warned her. "You cannot just leave. What about school?"

"I have to, Nick obviously needs my blood. We have to go together. We have to find Claire and Elena."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV

His kiss was all I needed to recover from the ordeal Elijah just put me through. All this time I had fought so hard to stay strong for him, for my Elijah. Now I could finally come apart in his arms. He was my destiny. Even though that sounds hopelessly romantic and you will probably laugh at me but I know I was born to make him happy. All this I suddenly realized. How I had missed those warm sensual lips on mine. Nothing else mattered anymore.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my naked body. I wanted Elijah more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. I was more then ready to give myself to him, to surrender every part of me. I knew how much he needed me, I could feel his urge, his need, but suddenly he broke away from our kiss and gently pushed me away. All at once I felt cold and vulnerable without him close to me and started shaking like a leaf. He handed me my clothes but his eyes evaded mine. "I am so sorry, Claire. None of this is okay. Maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I almost exploded in anger.

"Elijah. You cannot do this to me. You are wrong. Nothing has ever been more okay. You and I touching and kissing with mutual consent cannot be wrong. I love you, don't you see? How can this be wrong. I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. All the tension sought a way out of me. My throat was clenched, my head about to explode and he just stood there. I couldn't take it. I attacked him. I hit him where ever I could but he didn't even flinch. He just quietly let me take my anger out on him, until I had no strength left. I collapsed and Elijah caught me in his arms.

He pulled me in his lap, wrapped his arms around me and whispered soothing words in my hair. Slowly I started to feel better again. "Please kiss me again Elijah." WIthout a word his lips claimed mine. I felt him relax underneath me. I don't know for how long we just sat there kissing and stroking each other, hungry for more, when all of a sudden he got up and gently put me on the bed. He lay down beside me and continued to explore me with his lips. They lingered in my neck, at my pulse point long enough to make me nervous but then he lowered his attention to my collarbone. His tongue darted out to taste every inch of my skin. I was in heaven when his mouth closed over my nipple. I had never felt anything like it before. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

"Claire...we need to stop now. I cannot control myself." I felt how rockhard his arousal was against my pelvis. I shuddered with fear and need at the same time. I wanted him to have me, to possess me. This noble tormented man needed love and I was desperate to give him every little piece I had. Boldly I pressed my hand against his crotch, gloating when I heard his breath hitch. "Claire, please, stop this. We cannot do this..I..." He groaned and pushed me on my back on his bed. "I will try to be gentle but I can't promise you I will succeed. Are you sure you want this?" I had never been more sure of anything in my life. "I was born to be yours, Elijah, I have waited for this moment all my life."

I felt him shudder and all of a sudden I realized this was going to hurt. His famous self-control seemed to have evaded him when he started to push himself inside me. I couldn't help to scream at the first contact. For the first time tonight I was really scared. He was so big, it would never fit, he would tear my sensitive skin apart if he went on. He panted, struggled for self control, then withdrew to my utter relief and disappointment at the same time. "My god, you are so tight, Claire. What the hell was I thinking. I cannot do this to you, not now, I am too far gone to be tender. You deserve my tenderness, especially your first time. I don't want to cause you pain. I already went way too far with you. "

"Don't you dare pushing me away, Elijah! I came for you, I offered you my body and my trust and you have the nerve to decline?" He ran his hand through his hair. He looked so lost and in pain I wanted to kiss the sorrow from his face but I stood my ground. "Your mother...Elena, she must be dying out there, Claire. I am not turning you down, I never wanted anything for myself more than I want you." My heart started to sing upon his words but he was right. Elena must be terrified for my well-being. I hastyly got dressed, brushed my hair and put on a little lipstick, after I checked myself in the mirror and found my face to look disturbingly pale.. "Let me handle my mother, Elijah."

I unlocked the door and embraced her when she threw herself at me. "Claire, a- are you allright?" "Yes, everything is fine, mom. Don't worry. I told you before I love him. I will stay at his side. You should go back to dad."

Elena vehemently shook her head. "No way you are staying here. You are still a minor and Elijah obviously lost it. I don't trust him, he has been acting psychotically." I straightened my back and took a deep a breath, doing the best I could to make a grown up impression on Elena. "I trust him. I am his now, there is nothing you can do about it." I heard how she sharply inhaled. "Did he-did you..." She looked so shocked I interrupted her. "Yes, I have slept with him and it was consensual." The silence between us felt heavy and awkward.

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

"I will not let Nicole go with him, I am sorry Nik, but it's not going to happen!" Rebekah sounded agitated. I knew at this point it would be impossible to make her change her mind."Bekah, please. You have seen him, how bad he has been. You have seen with your own eyes your daughter's blood is the only thing that will keep him from starving."

She looked very upset. Of course I understood why. She was scared. "I know why you are scared, but I don't think you have to be scared history will repeat itself."

She snapped at me: "Have you seen the way your son looks at Nicole? You and I both know nothing good will come out of incestuous relations between originals. I am positive the same will apply to their offspring." I sighed. I hated the direction in which our conversation was heading but I had always known the day would come we finally needed to talk about what happened between Rebekah and me a thousand years ago. That day had just arrived.

"Bekah, it wasn't all bad, was it?" I almost begged her to agree with me. I needed her to agree with me. The way I remembered our shared past things had been glorious and passionate between us. After we were turned into vampires we used to experiment with blood and sex with our victims. We used to be so close back then. We hunted and fed together. We had always had this special connection throughout our entire youth. Bekah had always stood up for me, even against her own father.

One day we had captured 2 teenage girls high on opium or something. Their blood affected us in a strange way and Rebekah and I had started drinking each others blood instead. The four of us were lying on our king size bed, giggling. One of the girls commented on us looking so hot together. She asked if we ever had sex together. I never will forget the look in my sister's eyes. Her voice sounded husky when she crawled over the bed towards me and asked me in a seductive tone of voice: "I wouldn't mind trying. What about you, Brother?"

I remember hesitating at first. After all she was my little sister and I had highly protective feelings for her. Even from me. She was beautiful and luscious, I never will forget how she looked that night. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and naughty. Slowly she started to open the laces of her dress that held her perfectly shaped breasts together. Her naked boobs were freed a second later and I noticed how the cool air pebbled her nipples. I held my breath but didn't say a word to stop her. She slipped out of her dress and for the first time in my life I saw my sister naked.

All those girls I had held in my arms were forgotten the moment our lips connected. It's safe to say now with her was the first time I understood why some referred to sex as _making love. _"All I remember is we were happy, Bekah. There is othing wrong with that in my opinion." Her eyes blazed with fury before she slapped my face. "Snap out of it, Nik. Don't you dare to glorify any of it. You know what it cost us. Both of us."

I walked out on her. I thought we were finally going to have our long awaited talk, but I guess I was wrong. I had more important things on my mind. Like finding my wife and daughter. Like killing my brother. "Fine Rebekah, forget it. I will go myself. Nik has to stay in Paris and you can babysit them. How about that?"

* * *

><p><span>Kol's POV<span>

I had spend most of the week downtown in the French quarter looking for allies. At least that was what I told my wife had been a long time ago since I actively mingled with Nola's citizens. It hadn't been necessary in the past years. I used to be restless and reckless. Falling in love with Bonnie changed all that. All I wanted was to be at her side.

Klaus and Elena had managed the city perfectly well without my help. They had succesfully brought peace to New Orleans. For 17 year life had been good, for everybody. It still seemed like that from the outside. I couldn't find any evidence that something was about to change in New Orleans other than the trouble between my brothers and Elena. People were asking me about my brothers but they easily accepted my lies about them taking a holiday. No signs of any curse unfolding over the city. Even Bonnie was confident she and I would be fine. How could I tell her otherwise? How could I tell her about my inner turmoil? I was convinced someting dark was closing in on me as well, being the youngest of the original family. For the first time in years I was actually worried. First Klaus. Then Elijah. The latter had me worried the most. He had been acting so out of character. Elijah used to be the most stable factor in our family for over a thousand years. The fact that he suddenly seemed to have lost it scared me more than anything.

Bonnie was worried too. She had been very quiet after Elijah had abducted Elena. She looked too pale and worn out. I tried to comfort her as well as I could. "Bonnie, love. You need to eat something." I told her a few days after they had taken off. I had contacted Nik in Paris but so far he hadn't done anything about the whole Elijah/Elena situation. He told me he sure as hell wasn't going to send Claire. Instead he was preparing for Nicolas to go after them.

Bonnie kept asking me why Elijah had chosen New Zealand of all places. I wanted to tell her what I knew but Nik had asked me a long time ago to keep my mouth shut. I sighed. I was irritated. I know I had been A pain in the ass to my family for most of my existence but so had Nik.

Elijah had always taken care of Nik, protected him, forgiven him. Just like Rebekah...No matter how cruel, backstabbing, paranoid or downright nasty Nik acted, Elijah never let him down. Except this one time, long long time ago. We had just gotten used to our lives as vampires when something happened. Something Elijah just couldn't condone. Nik and Rebekah had become lovers. Worse than that they had become totally addicted to each other's blood apart from their sexual cravings for each other. The blood seemed to be driving them mad. Of course they didn't see it that way. They were too far gone. I shook my head in order to stop the memories from flooding my brain.

It was time to head back to Bonnie. It physically hurt me to be away from her. Not being able to hold her and kiss her was killing me. A week was way too long. "Kol!" She ran into my arms after I had closed the door behind me. We kissed long and hard before she slowly let go of me. "What is it, my love?" Something in her eyes had changed. She smiled. "The strangest thing has happened, I don't understand it myself. It's some sort of a miracle." She paused, staring at the floor. "Kol, I am pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**At last...an update to this story. Sorry it took me so long. Now the Originals season 1 is finished I have inspiration to continue my own stories around these awesome characters. Hope you like it. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

When Elijah entered the room Elena threw herself at him, her fists furiously pounding on his chest, tears streaming down her face. Elijah didn't stop her, he allowed her to hit him until she became tired. It was impossible to read anything from his blank face. "How could you? I trusted you with my girl, Elijah." It hurt me to see her in such pain. I felt a little guilty for lying to her but in my mind I had told her the truth. Even though Elijah and I haven't physically been together yet it was inevitable that it would happen. I already belonged to him.

Elijah fixed his dark eyes on Elena. He had this haunted look again. "Maybe it's time for you to accept the darkness in our family, Elena." His voice sounded so tortured, I wanted to comfort him so badly. At that moment I made myself a promise. No matter what happened I would be there for him. Always. He needed me. With an icy voice he continued: "Elena, you are free to leave. I am sorry to have caused you any inconvenience. It won't happen again. Tell Klaus I wish him all the happiness in the world, but if he ever tries to intervene with my happiness again I will defend myself."

Elena looked at him like he was a foreign species. "I am not leaving without Claire." She said, sounding deceivingly calm. But she couldn't fool me. There was a look in her eyes which was far from calm. She looked panicked. I had known Elena all my life but I had never seen her like this. Nor had I ever seen Elijah like this. His voice was so cold, almost deadly, and his expression completely blank when he answered: "Claire is mine now."

There was a complete lack of love and compassion in his voice that caused shivers to run down my spine. I was horrified by his words but at the same time they aroused me. It confused me. I wasn't raised like this. I was raised to be strong and independent, yet all I yearned for at this moment was to be _his._ I stepped closer to him. "Mom, it's okay. I want to stay here. It's going to be allright." Elena's eyes softened when she seemed to recognize the determination in my gaze. "I will leave, but this is not the end, Elijah! I will come back for my girl."

He smiled sadly. "I would be very disappointed if you didn't, Elena. It would be useless though. I consider Claire as a payment for all the harm Niklaus has ever caused me. Tell him that we're even now. But if I ever see him here in New Zealand, I will consider that a declaration of war. Now, I will grant you 5 minutes to say your goodbyes and then it's time to go."

We didn't shed a single tear, Elena and I, we just held each other. When Elijah knocked on the door to let us know our time was up she looked at me one last time. I didn't expect her last words: "Please, take care of him Claire. Heal him. If anyone can it's you."

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

I had wasted too much time already. I couldn't send my son to rescue my wife and daughter, not in the condition he was in right now, not without potential food source, not without Nicole. I didn't understand any of it but I had been so scared he would die on me. If Nicole hadn't been here...I shuddered. I couldn't just stand here watching everything falling apart. I fought an upcoming feeling of what I think would be described best as panic, which was an unusual emotion for me.

I hated not being in control. So many things I had to handle at the same time. Finding Elena, making peace with her. Finding my brother, wring his fucking neck after I did. Why did he have to choose to go to New Zealand of all places? Of course I knew why he chose that particular part of the world, but I just couldn't believe he had to dig the past up again. What I had done to him, to _her_, was unforgivable, yet he had forgiven me eventually, _had he not?_. But apparantly he hadn't forgotten. I shook my head, hoping to shake of my worries.

And last but not least I had to find a solution against the spell that was placed on my family so we all could go home safely. If Bekah refused to let Nicole go with my son then I had to do everything myself, losing valuable time. I shook my head, there had to be another way. I opened the door to leave the house.

"Nik, wait." I slowly turned around when Rebekah softly spoke. "You are right, it wasn't all bad between us. But it was _wrong_, we were in the dark back then and I just don't want to think back about those days. Not anymore. I have Matt now, I have Nicole. I don't want them to know, do you understand? Matt would despise me if he ever found out about you and I. And Nicole? I definitely don't want Nicole to make the same mistakes I made."

I sighed, wanting to say something in return but instead I shrugged. "Okay, Bekah, you are right, don't worry. It was long ago, I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just...We have never really talked about it before." I spat out the words that I held back for far too long: "Your disgust after what happened between us was just another rejection, another insult. I don't know why it hurt so much. One would think that I would have gotten used to being despised at that time."

I turned my back abruptly at her as I didn't want her to witness the tears welling up in my eyes. I hated she could so easily bring my weaknesses to the surface, even though she didn't mean to. I heard her gasp at my last words. "Nik..you know that's not true! I have always loved you! Even when you least deserved it!"

* * *

><p><span>Kol's POV<span>

I felt stone cold inside when Bonnie told me she was pregnant. I knew she had wanted a baby desperately but to let me know without any remorse she had been with another man was like a dagger in my heart. I grabbed her by the arms. "Who is he?" I demanded to know. Her happy smile disappeared. "You're hurting me, Kol!" I immediately let go of her. I am not the kind of guy to hurt a woman, especially the one I love, even though I felt so betrayed by her.

"What are you talking about?" She stared at me with confusion in her eyes. "Oh come on, Bonnie! Who is the father?" Realization dawned on her face, followed by horror. "You! I have only been with you Kol, you didn't think I..!" I sighed. "Please don't lie to me Bonnie. You are killing me."

Suddenly she was in my arms. "I don't know how it's possible, Kol, but I swear you are the only one I have ever slept with in all my life. I am telling you the truth. Compel me to tell you the truth, if you have to."

I have to admit the temptation to do exactly that was overwhelming, but I had sworn to myself I would never use compulsion on my wife. I saw how she swallowed hard. She did her best not to cry and I felt like a real jerk. "I am so sorry, honey. I swear I am happy about the baby, I really am. I pulled her closer and caressed her beautiful dark hair. How did she manage to have such soft and shiny hair? Stroking her hair calmed me down. I knew she wouldn't lie to me, yet it was so hard to believe I was going to be a father.

"I am so scared Kol. I don't understand any of this. What if my pregnancy has something to do with the curse that was placed on your family? What if there's growing some sort of monster inside me? After all I am a witch hooking up with a vampire. My ancestors could have cursed me, I..."

I felt how her heart was racing like crazy, she was panting lightly and little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. This couldn't be healthy for the baby growing inside of her. All of a sudden her panick frigthened me. "Shhh, love, don't worry. We will sort it out. No child of us can be a monster. Calm down and let us take one step at the time, shall we? Tell me first how you found out you were pregnant? Have you seen a doctor yet?" My hands continued to stroke her hair and back and I felt how she calmed down in my embrace.

"I went to see a doctor after I missed two periods. My cycle has always been regular so I was worried. They ran a couple of tests at the hospital and told me I was three months pregnant. I couldn't believe it, I still can't, but Kol, you have to believe me, I have never,ever..." "Shh. I know." I interrupted her, feeling guilty as hell about ever doubting her in the first place.

"It's our little miracle, Bonnie. No matter what we will raise our baby and we will be a happy little family, I promise you!" I was a bit taken aback by my own new found dedication but every word I spoke came straight from my undead heart. I would fight for Bonnie and the baby with everything I had to offer.

* * *

><p><span>Claires's POV<span>

Elijah and I drove Elena back to the airport in silence. There was nothing left to say at this point. Elijah was in a strange mood. I expected him to take me back to the hotel but we headed in a different direction. It was getting darker and darker outside and I realized we were were driving through the mountains, into the wild. It was a moonless night and I couldn't see a damn thing outside. Not a single light that pointed to civilisation, not even in the distance.

He didn't speak a word and I started to get more and more nervous. Where on earth was he taking me? Finally I couldn't take it anymore. We had been driving off-road for more than two hours and the car was still climbing higher and higher. I could feel the pressure in my ears and I started to feel nauseous. "Elijah? Where are you taking me?" I finally dared to ask him. He smiled a dark smile. "To the place where your dad did his worst to me. Where he killed the woman I loved simply because he could. To teach me a lesson like he so eloquently put it. "

My heartbeat sped up. What was he talking about? I thought I knew everything about him by now. He had confided in me so many times after Luciana had passed away. He had told me about Tatia, Katherine and Celeste. But he never told me he had been in New Zealand before, let alone about the other woman he was talking about. "What was her name?" Out of a thousand questions that were running through my head I had to know her name first? Elijah hesitated but after a minute of uncomfortable silence he answered with a raw voice: "Leah. The reason I came back to New Zealand is not because she was the one I had loved most in all my life, even though I had fallen hard for her beauty, brains and _kindness." _

I whispered when he fell silent again: "Then what was the real reason you chose to come here?" He turned his head to face me. His eyes held a warning. "To remind myself how evil your father is. That I owe him nothing. Not even your safe return home. Here I am able to ease my conscience." The words were spoken casually in a cool voice but I felt my skin turning into gooseflesh. "I trust you, Elijah." I said with a shaky voice. "That's funny. I don't." He suddenly hit the brakes and the car stopped. He turned off the engine and the headlights. We were surrounded by complete blackness. I swallowed back my panic, straightened my spine and said: "I guess we have reached our destination?"

I shrieked when he grabbed me and pulled me against his granite chest, almost slammin the air out of my lungs. His hand fisted in my hair when he pulled my head in my neck. His lips found the exposed flesh of my neck and nibbled at my pulse point. Suddenly his fangs sank into the tender flesh causing a sharp pain followed by the sensual feeling of him drinking from me. My knees started to tremble and failed to support me any longer. "Elijah.." I begged him before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like to read more? Let me know if you do. XoXO<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry it took me while to update but here it is. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

I woke up nearly choking. I panicked and fought to get up but I was gently yet firmly held immobile. Slowly I realized where I was and what was happening. Again. I don't know how long I have been here, but I know this happened before. Elijah draining me into unconsciousness and waking up drinking his blood. In between there was nothing. No memories at all.

Blood gushed from Elijah's wrist into my mouth forcing me to swallow it down. I appeared to be between Elijah's legs, leaning with my back against his bare chest. Athough I was scared beyond my wits I also felt strangely safe in his strong arms. I couldn't understand what was happening. What was he thinking? Why was he forcing his blood down my throat? He hadn't turned me into a vampire, had he? Not that I find that thought too awful, after all he was a vampire as well, an original vampire. Besides my parents would have activated my vampire inheritance, as they put it, on Nick's birthday, that was their planning since our birth. I missed Elena and my dad. I even missed Nick. Would he still be obsessed with me? If he found me like this, would he try to kill his uncle to free me and have me for himself?

I hoped not. Despite everything that happened Elijah was and would always be the love of my life, although it became harder and harder to remember how he used to be. He had gone through some dramatic changes and I had to fight hard to keep the faith everything would turn out to be allright again.

The more blood I swallowed the warmer I started to feel inside. When he took his wrist away from me I felt myself throbbing with need. I caught myself grinding my butt against Elijah's crotch. I heard him gasp. "Claire..." Encouraged I stroke the inside of his thigh. When he didn't respond I boldly took his hand and placed it on my boob. I felt him hesitating. He mumbled something I couldn't figure out before he slowly started massaging it while letting his thumb manipulate my nipple. I moaned. I rested my head back against his chest, letting my long hair drop to one side. I turned the vulnerable side off my neck to his face, craving him biting me there again.

It had felt so good when he drank from me. I squeeled when his hand suddenly grabbed my throat and jerked me hard against him. "Don't challenge me, Claire.'' I felt his hot breath when he whispered in my ear. I shivered. I could still breathe but barely when he tightened his grip on my throat. My heart was pounding like crazy, my body filled with adrenalin. "I...I'm sorry." I croaked not understanding his sudden mood swing at all.

He sighed and pushed me away from him. He started pacing the room without looking at me. "Damn it Claire!" He suddenly shouted at me. I flinched and tried to suppress my upcoming tears. He took a deep breath. "You are too much of a distraction to me. I don't want to do this, but I am going to lock you up in your room." "No! I..." When I realised he was dead serious I couldn't help crying. "Please, Elijah...don't! You know I have claustrophobia." His gaze upon me softened, or did I just imagine it? He put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen. There are things I need to concentrate on. Your room is big and you will have everything you need. I give you telephone, but only use it when you really have to." He guided me upstairs and showed me a rather impressive room which would have made a princess shy. No matter how pretty the room was I didn't want be left alone, helplessly locked up. He looked at me liked he wanted to say something else but instead he suddenly looked spooked. "I heard something outside. Stay here, I will be back!" I had heard something too, the sound of rocks falling down. I cried bitter tears when Elijah locked me up without another word.

I dropped on the kingsize bed. The dark purple sheets felt cool underneath me. What was I supposed to do? I looked around. There was a huge flatscreen television in the room, a bookshelf filled with books. I loved to read but I had to much to think about. There was an impressive music collection as well. I wondered whose room this had been. Elijah hadn't really talked about anything so far. I don't know how many hours I just lied there thinking, waiting. When I heard my door being unlocked I knew what to do.

So he thought I was a distraction? Well, Claire, I told myself, distract Elijah from locking you up again then. I threw myself in his arms and kissed him hard. That took him off guard. When I felt his hesitation I rubbed my pelvis against him. To my satisfaction I heard him moan. Encouraged I pushed my hand against his crotch. I could feel him hard as a rock through the thin fabric of his slacks. I started to stroke him and pushed him in the direction of the king size bed with its purple satin sheets.

He let me push him down on the bed with me on top of him. His expression didn't give away anything. I had way too many clothes on and I impatiently took my shirt and brah of while I sat up and straddled him giving his eyes and hands free acces to my naked boobs. His eyes were inkblack and filled with lust. He looked different but I couldn't put my finger on it. My nipples had pebbled. His lips found one of them. He softly bit which caused an exciting mixture of pleasure and pain all the way down to my core. "Lose the jeans as well." He ordered me. I stood up again and took them off together with my panties. I didn't feel shy. He had seen me naked already and I was aware of the effect it had on him. I made me feel powerful to know he was turned on by me. I knew I wanted to do this, I needed to do this. I sank onto my knees beside him and opened his trousers. I swallowed hard, he was so big, could I handle it this time?

There was no time for hesitation. At vampire speed he pushed me on my back and spread my legs. My heart was pounding and my mouth suddenly felt dry. His fingers played with my folds. He slipped a finger inside me which felt amazingly good and then another. I nearly died in ecstacy when his lips went down on me. Slowly his tongue caressed my folds and when his tongue hit my most sensitive spot I didn't hold back anymore. I moaned and pulled him closer to me. I was so close to an orgasm when he suddenly stopped I could kick him.

Breathlessly I asked if he had fucking lost his mind. Elijah smiled at me, but I suddenly felt scared, he wasn't himself at all. I tried to withdraw from him but it was too late. He grabbed me. "You want to come? You will. But my cock is gonna make you come, not my tongue." Despite my fear I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything else in life, yet I tensed when he pressed inside me. "Keep breathing. It will hurt less that way." There was no tenderness in his voice but I was so turned on I didn't care. I was so wet for him. I felt how he sank deeper inside me, slowly inch by inch, stretching me. I screamed when he pushed through my hymen but he didn't stop until he couldn't go deeper. There he stopped for a moment, giving me time to adjust. He kissed my tears away and then he slowly started to move inside me. It felt so good. "Please, Elijah." I panted. "I need to..." He kissed me again. "Shhh, I know exactly what you need." He kept fucking me with slow deep strokes and when I finally came apart I felt how he lost himself inside me at the same time.

* * *

><p><span>Rebekah's POV<span>

After my emotional conversation with my brother I needed to be alone for a while. I had a lump in my throat I couldn´t swallow and my head hurt like it hadn´t hurt in a long time. One of the bad things of being half human again, I guess. I hadn´t felt this confused in a long long time. Why on earth was Nick even willing to talk about our past. And why now?

I put on my running shoes and my running outfit and started running to ease my mind. Nik had tried to hide his tears from me, but I had noticed them anyway. Why did he wait for such a long time to finally show his feelings? For crying out loud, I can´t believe he is even bringing all this up after a 1000 years of silence? I felt angry, sad and relieved at the same time. He had been right about one thing. It hadn´t been all that bad. Christ, that was the understatement of the year! It had been heaven, sparks flyed when he kissed me. He had loved me back then, more then I had haver been loved before or after. Yet, I don´t know whether it was our upbringing or just fear, I had pushed him away, denied him, told him what happened between us had been wrong and I guess I used the word disgusting. I knew it hurt him beyond imagination, but it hadn´t stopped me back then. It was for the greater good. At least that´s what I have been telling myself.

My beautiful brother. How could any woman be immune to his looks. His deceivingly angelic appearance. His lean muscular body, his strong hands. His son looked so much like him, I was scared Nicole wouldn´t be able to resist him. The day we picked them up at the airport I was struck by the resemblence between my nephew and his father. The dirty blond curly hair, the full lips and cunning smile. There was no way my girl wouldn´t be affected by him. She told me later he had tried to kiss her the night she took him up on the Eiffel tower. I have never been more happy there never were any secrets between us. Nicole had turned him down but she had seen something scary in his eyes even though he seemed to back down. I had seen it too, a glimmer of darkness. After all this time, when I finally thought we all could be a happy, new threats were lurking around our family and I was scared as hell.

I hadn´t even noticed how far I had been running until the silence of the night suddenly struck me. A quick calculation told me I had been running for more than 5 hours. It was the absence of streetlights which made me realize I had to be way beyond the city limits, maybe even beyond the agglomeration limits. Not that I was scared or anything, but I was worried I had been so caught up in my own thoughts. I didn´t even had a phone with me. One advantage of being shielded by the cover of the night was I could run on vampire speed for a while.

I wouldn´t be able to do that for as long as I used to but it would take me far enough for now. I cursed at myself. Matt would be so worried. Then it dawned on me Klaus could have left by now. What if he had taken Nick and Nicole with them? When I finally got home it was with a heavy heart. I rang the bell as I forgot to take a key as well. Matt opened the door. Before he spoke I read it in his eyes. ¨Nicole?¨ I said, completely out of breath. ¨She is gone. So is your nephew.¨ There was something off about Matt. There was no compassion in his voice and his eyes were cold. He turned around and walked back in the house. ¨You will be happy to hear your brother is still here. Or should I say your incestuous lover?¨ My heart skipped a beat. _What the hell? _

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

I clenched my jaw so hard my teeth were protesting. How the hell was it possible everything turned out to be so fucked up in suchh a short period of time? My son had left to fetch his sister. Rebekah and Matt were having a serious fight. Nicole was missing. Nick already sent me a text message back that he didn´t take Nicole with him. He had no idea where she was. I had seen the way she had been looking at him ever since they started exchanging blood. To me it was crystal clear she must have followed him. I secretly hoped she did, Nick wouldn´t survive very long if he didn´t have access to food source. Rebekah would never forgive me though. I frowned. When did my sister´s opinion about me started to matter again? It must be the absense of Elena.

I almost automatically called Elijah again. Against all odds this time my brother answered his phone at once. His voice sounded way too calm. ¨Niklaus, how can I help you?¨ I took a deep breath. ¨I want my girls back, Elijah, both of them. I am willing to forgive you for everything you did, if you return Elena and Claire unharmed to me, today.¨ He laughed in an unnerving way I had never heard before in all the time I had known him. ¨Elijah?¨ I asked impatiently when he kept silent. ¨Sorry, Niklaus. Cannot do. Besides Elena has been in kind of an accident. She is unable to travel at the moment.¨

Icecold fear gripped me. ¨What happened? I swear to god I will...¨ He didn´t let me finish. ¨You won´t do a single thing, Niklaus. If I as much suspect your presence anywhere around here I will kill Claire. Count on that.¨ My breath hitched. His calmth and cruelty at the same time was so uncharacteristic for my brother I was speechless. ¨Do you know where I am standing right now Niklaus? I am in the castle where you killed Leah. Elena tried to follow us up on the mountain, but she must have slipped. You know exactly how dangerous it is here for inexperienced climbers, don´t you?¨

The moment he mentioned the name of his dead girlfriend Leah I understood this was going to be even harder than I thought. ¨Elijah? Elena will be okay, won't she?" "I don't know. I don't care either. She looks pretty dead to me but who knows? After all she is still half vampire." I sank onto my knees, almost losing it. I had to pull myself together though.

"Elijah, I thought you loved Elena?¨ I managed to choke out. Again that unsettling laugh from him. ¨Guess what, Niklaus? I turned off my emotions. Amazing how that helps to see everything so much clearer.¨ Oh my god. My voice was barely a whisper when I said: ¨Elijah? Please don´t hurt Claire.¨ ¨Ah, Niklaus, how I love to hear you beg. Keep it up, it might help.¨ I ignored him though my blood was boiling. I had to stay on his good side now more than ever. Keep it cool, Nik. I urged myself. ¨Elijah, could I please talk to Claire?¨ To my surprise he agreed. As soon as I heard her raw fear I wished he hadn´t. ¨Dad, he has gone mad, help me, I am scared!¨ I hated to feel so fucking helpless. ¨Claire, keep calm, please. Just listen to what he says and try not to do anything stupid. I will get you out of there, I swear!¨ She cried so hard into the telephone she broke my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me line please to let me in on your thoughts about this story so far. XoXo<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's POV

I couldn´t bring myself to do anything else but to lie in my bed although it was almost impossible to fall asleep anymore. I had counted the days since I had lost my virginity. It had been 30 days now since Elijah made me a woman and I hated it. I just wanted to go back to being a little girl, oblivious to all the bad thing in the world. Protected by my loved ones.

I hated Elijah as well. I didn't know who he was anymore. Not the beloved uncle I had known, not the handsome well-mannered gentleman I once craved. Not even a friend anymore. Without his humanity he truly had become a monster. He came to me once a day. He fucked me, drank from me and left me again. I felt sick just thinking back about how much I had wanted him despite the cold way he had been treating me.

It was not like he had to force me or anything. In his arms my initial resistance evaporated into thin air every time he came to me. Don't get me wrong, even though he didn't rape me, that doesn't mean he didn't hurt me. He was rough with me, not caring about my innocence, the fact that he was my first lover. He was toying with me like a predator with its prey. He liked to choke me while he was fucking me. I had never felt so used in my life, so betrayed. And scared. Without his humanity there was nothing he wouldn't do.

Of course I had tried to find ways to escape but a mere look outside my window made my head spin with fear. I even started praying to any god who was willing to listen. I had lost all hope that everything was just a bad dream. The castle was in an impossible high place built upon sharp rocks. The view from my room was stunning but scaring. There wasn´t a living soul around anywhere for miles and miles.

How I longed to see my father again. Or even my brother. Nick had been right all along. I should have stayed far far away from my uncle. Because of me and my silly crush on Elijah my mother had died. Tears started to sting my eyes again.

I cringed upon the memory where Elijah had taken me to see my mother´s lifeless body. I couldn´t believe how he could be so cold about it. My mother looked so fragile and pale in the kingsize bed he had put her in. All her bones were broken. Although she appeared dead, there was the faintest sound of a heartbeat left in her body. ¨Have you given her your blood?¨ I cried out to Elijah. ¨I tried, but she is unable to swallow.¨ He told me. I sobbed loudly. ¨She is as good as dead, isn´t she?¨

He didn´t offer me any form of comfort. He just looked at me, almost curiously, the way a scientist watches the mouses in his experiment. ¨Maybe she is, who knows? When her body starts to rot, we know for sure. Time to go back to your room.¨ I collapsed on my knees on the floor, sobbing hysterically but he picked me up if I weighed no more than a doll and took me back to my room. "Come on Claire. It's Elena's own decision. She wanted to be mortal again. Mortals die. Therefore I should turn you into a vampire as well. It will make you less fragile. On the other hand your fragility is too much of a turn on."

He shocked me by kissing me hard and pushed me on my bed. I sobbed hysterically when he tore my top open and exposed my breasts. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me now. While I was devastated about what happened to Elena he was aroused! I fought him hard this time but it was useless. He just waited until I was too tired to fight before he spread my legs and buried himself inside me. He licked the tears away from my face and even managed to make me want him at a certain point. It was cruel how he slowly woke up the lust I felt for him as long a I could remember. "Claire, look at me." His cool voice made me open my eyes. "I want to see your eyes when you come." Somehow I obeyed him, even though sadness, regret and shame tore my heart in two the very moment I fell over the edge.

"Remember this, Claire. Remember how easily I can push your buttons. You were made for me. I deserve to have you all to myself, always. I won't let you go ever! Remember that when your brother will come for you. You are mine. I will kill anybody who tries to stand in the way. I don't feel anything and it is fucking liberating!" It was strange to hear Elijah using the F-word, it was so out of character for him. After he left I made my first attempt to run away despite my fear of heights and the foolishness of even trying something as impossible as escaping from this place.

I opened the window and discovered a small balcony hovering over the dark peaks of the mountain the castle was built upon. As I stepped outside the cold wind grabbed me and nearly threw me over the edge. I must have screamed but I cannot remember. Out of nowhere Elijah suddenly stood on the balcony next to me. You think you can escape me Claire? Suddenly he pushed me over the balcony. I screamed in terror, falling down at a speed that made my stomach clench. I closed my eyes as I didn't want want to see how my body was about to crash down. I held my breath when I touched down, the air slammed out of my lungs, in Elijah's arms. "Ï decide whether you live or die, remember that." He spoke coldly before he returned me to my prison.

* * *

><p><span>Nick's POV<span>

I am a fucking vampire. Although technically I am dead I have never felt more alive! I still cannot believe it. Now the transition has been completed thanks to my niece I feel on top of the world, so strong and powerful. Incredible how intense everything feels since I was turned. I finally understand my dad´s temper. It is hard to explain how my whole world seems to have been magnified. There are no words to describe how it feels. I only wished Klaus would have turned me sooner.

The only regret I have is I have to get away from Nicole. She is so sweet and innocent and the attraction I feel to her has doubled to an almost unbearable degree. I am scared I will hurt her. I have to rephrase that. I know I will end up hurting her if i don´t put a rather big distance between us. She has noticed the changes in me as well, but instead of being appalled by them she seems to appreciate them more than she should.

I know I look better now than I ever did, my shoulders have become broader, my hair is thicker and more shiny. My eyes almost glow. My skin looks smooth and shiny and the muscles underneath it have become stronger and more visible. I have seen the way women react to my enhanced appearance. Even my aunt Rebekah seemed to be in total shock when she saw me after my full transition. Her eyes had widened and I heard her gasp while she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." She cried out before she ran away from me. I was unable to wipe what must have been a very smug grin off my face. I knew I even looked better than my dad now.

My lust for sex has also enhanced.. I have become insatiable. There were many eager grils standing in line to sleep with me but it wasn´t enough to satisfy me. I wanted the blond girl I couldn´t have. My dad made it abundantly clear he was doing to kill me if I overstepped the line and tried anything with Nicole. "It's not the sex, I am worried most about, son. Apart from the two of you being family, you are a vampire now and she is not. You will kill her if you don't keep your distance, understand?" He looked so serious I didn't dare to say anything I just nodded. Even though I just knew something had happened between him and Rebekah I didn't dare to ask.

A part of me was shocked he thought I would harm my niece, but another part of me knew I was going to some day. Because the darkness I feel inside me has also grown since my father turned me. The moment my dad told me my mom might be seriously injured and that Elijah had turned his humanity off I had no choice but to leave Europe. Somebody had to do something and it shouldn´t be my father. He had more urgent business to take care off. He should have taken action sooner but something in Paris had distracted him from doing what he was supposed to be doing here, like visiting some witch who might have a few answers. They think I didn´t notice the tension in the air between dad and Rebekah. It had to be the same tension I felt when I was close to Nicole. Lately I had become way too close to Nicole, since she was the only food source available to me. I grew hard just imagining drinking from her sweet scented neck. Ther was no way I would be able to control myself forever.

Klaus should be the one figuring out how to defend our family against the curse in order to protect us all. I had to be the one to save my sister. When I thought about the things Elijah could to to Claire without his humanity, I had to fight hard not to be overcome with rage. Maybe he had already hurt her. What if I came too late? All these thoughts ran through my head while I was silently urging the pilot of the plane to step on it. New Zealand is fucking far away when you are in a hurry.

I tried to relax by deliberately slowing my breath down. It worked for a while but then my mind started to occupy itself with worries again. What if my mother really was dead? There was so much I needed to tell her. Did I ever even tell her how much I had loved her? Why hadn't I left earlier? Maybe I could have saved her. Klaus would be so mad for me taking off like this, without Nicole to feed from, but I just had to try and save my sister. I couldn't take the risk of losing her too if we waited an longer. Dad refused to take action, he and Rebekah kept fighting like little kids, while there was no fucking time for that. I still had to figure out how I was going to find them.

* * *

><p><span>Bonnie's POV<span>

I woke up in a cold sweat through my own screams. Within a second Kol's warm arms were around me. "What's wrong baby?" He whispered with a groggy voice. I pushed him away and jumped out of the bed. Where the hell was my cell-phone? When I finally pulled it from under the bed I frantically started to call Klaus. Kol was fully awake now. "Bonnie? What are you doing? It's 3 am! Who are you calling?"

I motioned him to be quiet as Klaus immediately answered: "Bonnie." "Is everything allright Klaus? Have you found Elijah and Elena yet? What's going on?" I was silent for a long time, when he told me everything that had happened so far. Things were even worse than I imagined. When he told me about Elena I needed to sit down. Tears leaked from my eyes. My left hand automatically rested on my belly which was growing at an alarming pace.

I broke off the connection and cried hard. Kol looked freaked out now when he sat next to me, one arm wrapped around my shoulder. I couldn't look at him but he softly lifted my chin with his free hand and turned my head so he could look me in the eyes. I saw the reflection of my horror in his eyes. "Please, Bonnie, you are killing me! What is going on, why are you so upset?" An unbearable heaviness sank into my chest, making it hard to breathe. "Elena is dead. Elijah has gone insane. Nick is gone. Everything is falling apart and it's my fault."

Kol hugged me tight. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Bonnie. I know how important Elena is to you. But how is any of this your fault?" How could I tell him what I did. Wouldn't he hate me? As if he could read my mind Kol said: "You can tell me anything Bonnie, I will always love you and be here for you." I sobbed. "I have been so stupid, Kol, so irresponsible. I wanted so much to be a mother to your child I turned to black magic in order to get what I want. Knowing it is forbidden. Vampires and witches aren't supposed to become parents. I am responsible for unleashing the darkness upon your family."


	13. Chapter 13

Nick's POV

After a long and terrible journey which seemed to last for ages I finally managed to find the castle Elijah was supposed to be hiding my sister. I hadn't expected it would be so hard to find. It wasn't anywhere to be found on google maps, in fact I searched the entire internet and there wasn't a single mention let alone an address to be found. It took me weeks to piece the bits of information together my father gave me over the phone. Elijah had told Klaus he was at the place where my father supposedly had killed the love of his life. Klaus refused to tell me more than I needed to know according to him.

I was starting to feel a little weaker by the day, I obviously missed Nicole's special brand of blood. Was it just her blood I missed? It took me some effort but I managed to climb up the rocks the castle was built upon. I shivered, the place gave me the creeps. It seemed the place was haunted by some very heavy energies.

I carefully approached the first window I could see. I saw a bed surrounded by candles. Was that Claire? As soon as I realised it was my mother's lifeless body I almost lost it. My heart felt heavy and painful inside my chest. I hadn't even cried until now. After my dad told me she was dead all I could think about was how I had to prevent Claire from being Elijah's next victim so I had swallowed down my grief till now. I was going to explode if I didn't let it out somehow so I couldn't help the soft sobbing sounds that involuntarily started to escape me.

An agonized scream which chilled me to the bone snapped me out of it. Claire! I had to find a way in. Frantically I checked windows and doors until I found the source of the desperate screams. I saw Claire, naked, trying to fight Elijah off, who was naked except for a pair of black boxers. There was simply no way I could beat him in a fight feeling as weak as I did at the moment so I forced myself to stay silent and wait until he was finished with her.

I think it was the most difficult thing I had ever done in my life. Every whimper and cry from Claire tore me apart. I felt like a coward, but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against my uncle. It would do nether of us very good if I would let myself be captured as well. I had to tell myself this over and over again. My temples were throbbing with tension when he finally left her room. I saw how she curled her self up under the sheets and cried as if her heart was broken beyond repair. Mine definitely was.

Very softly I managed to force the window out of its hinges. She didn't even notice me breaking into her room until she was in my arms. "Nick. I knew you would come for me." Then she started crying even harder. I tried to soothe her but to my shock my fangs shot out when I smelled her sweet scent. She startled and wrestled away from my embrace. I hated to see the disgust in her face. Her expression hurt me. She was obviously shocked to the core. And scared. I could smell the raw fear building in her. To my own horror it turned me on. "Get away from me!" She yelled. I tried, I really tried but my hunger was killing me. "Claire, I don't want to hurt you, but I need to drink. Please, I cannot control it." All I could focus on was the pulsating vein in her neck which seemed to be calling out to me.

Claire sighed and offered me her neck. "Go ahead then." I tried to be as gentle as I could but after I tasted the first few drops I needed to have more. I greedily drank and felt instantly better. Apparantly Claire's blood came with the same benefits as Nicole's. I had a hard time stopping myself to drink as I was so starved. It wasn't until Claire became limp in my arms that I managed to control myself. I heard how faint her heartbeat sounded. She had fallen asleep in my arms. The poor girl looked so pale and exhausted. My heart hurt for her.

After what felt like hours she woke up. "Nick, thank god, you're real. I thought it was just a dream." She started crying again. I felt helpless holding her until finally she had seemed to calm down a little. "I am so happy you found me. I love Elijah but he has become a monster. How can I love a monster?" She sobbed softly. "Without his humanity he is a cold hearted bastard. How can we persuade him to turn his humanity on again?"

"I am afraid that would be impossible." A voice devoid of emotion sounded from behind me. "Elijah!" I was on my feet again in a split second, ready to fight. "Sit down, Nicky." He said. I swallowed. I haven't been called Nicky for ages. It made me feel small again. "You have two choices. Either leave or stay and fight me."

* * *

><p><span>Bonnie's POV<span>

"Can you ever forgive me Kol?" After I had confessed to Kol what I had done he had left the house. He said he needed time to think. When he came back hours later he looked pained and exhausted. I had been so scared all the time I sat alone waiting for him to return. I honestly didn't have a clue what to expect. After all I had lied to him, something I had never done before. I hated lies. Even when Kol accused me of having slept with another man I had kept my mouth shut about what I had actually done to get pregnant. Because I knew how wrong it was. Nothing was more wrong than to use black magic. I had not only betrayed my ancestors but I had betrayed Kol and his entire family was affected by my act. It was wrong, stupid and selfish. When he returned I didn't dare to look at him at first.

I was so scared of his reaction. I expected him to say: "No, I will never forgive you, I want you to leave." Whatever I expected I most certainly didn't expect to see his eyes fill with tears upon my question. He grabbed my hands and fell down on his knees before me. "Forgive you? Bonnie. I am the one who needs your forgiveness. I should have let you go to fall in love with a normal man who could give you children. I have been selfish to keep you for myself." My heart broke when I saw the genuine pain on his beautiful face. I caressed the pained features. "No, Kol. Don't. I have never been happier in my life ever since I met you." He gently took my hand from his face and placed a kiss on it, his lips as always awakening a need deep inside.

When our eyes locked I saw tears in his eyes. "I just keep making the same mistakes over and over again, Bonnie. Vampires and witches are supposed to be natural enemies. Witches represent nature and life. We vampires are the unnatural, the dead. I corrupt your light." I tried to comfort him but he softly pushed me away. "No, Bonnie, let me finish. You are not the first witch I have seduced. I have always been attracted to witches and they couldn't stay away from me. My brothers used to tease me about this. Until...you know how opposites attract right? Because that's what is. My brothers never understood until they both fell in love with a witch. The same witch...that's where it all went wrong Bonnie, not because of what you did. Klaus is responsible for this war between the witches and the originals, not you.

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

Everything is falling apart. I haven't felt this miserable since that long hot summer in 1881. I remember this period so vividly since it also was one of the happiest summers in my existence.

_Lazily she pushed her body against mine. Thanks to my daylight-ring I was able to lie in the sun with her. Which I did. A lot. Nothing mattered anymore but she and me. "Leah." I moaned into her mouth when she kissed me deeply. Her long black curly hair danced over her shoulders and breasts. "So beautiful." I whispered when I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I groaned when she boldly pressed her hand against my hardening inches. "Klaus...make love to me..." Her warm sweet voice alone sent shivers down my spine. I gently took her hand away from my manhood. "Leah, I love you so much. I want to marry you." Her eyes widened for a second. Then she smiled a breathtaking smile. "My my Niklaus, I wouldn't have taken you for the marrying kind." _

What a fool I was back then. The only women I had ever truly loved in my life were Tatia and my sister before I met Leah. It wasn't until Elena I had learned to love again. Leah had betrayed me with Elijah. He didn't know, I never told him. Let him think I killed her only because I am a monster. Because there is also truth in that. I didn't have to kill her just because she decided she loved Elijah better than me. Yet killing her was an extremely satisfying way of dealing with my own feelings.

So I must be a monster. Elijah was oblivious to the fact she was also sleeping with me and I decided to keep it that way. I didn't want to cause him more pain than he already suffered. I rubbed my temples, trying to block the images that were flooding my consciousness.

_I was on my way to the castle Elijah had bought near a small village in New Zealand. We had been living in New Zealand for 20 years, it was a nice change from living in America. The civil war had chased us away, because the risk of being exposed became greater each day we miraculously survived being shot. Here we were the only vampires, as far as we knew. I wanted to ask Elijah to be my best man. Somewhere in the back of my head I was aware of the fact Leah didn't exactly say yes to my marriage proposal but she had kissed me, hadn't she? That counted for something, right? I opened the door to the castle, but there was nobody there. I was about to leave when I heard some noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like Elijah having a good time. I grinned to myself. I was kind of curious to find out who my brother was seeing as it definitely sounded like he had some female company. _

_With a smug grin I opened his bedroomdoor. "Well well Elijah. Found yourself a pretty girlfriend after all?" I heard a gasp at the same time I saw her face. Her hair was messy, her lips swollen. Something died inside me. "Hello Leah." One look at Elijah's surprised face made me realize he wasn't even aware we Leah and I knew eachother. He couldn't know since I had kept her for myself. At least that's what I had wrongly thought. __I managed to leave the bedroom without breaking the place down. I heard Elijah yelling after me: "Klaus?" I ran as fast and far as I could._

I could have done many different things in response to her betrayal but at the time there was only one possibility. I would make her suffer and kill her. I thought I had changed after I got to know and love her. It had felt so real. I had changed, she had fixed me. And after she fixed me she broke me again, beyond repair. The monster had been awoken.

_She was scared, I could smell the fear in her sweat. Her eyes were wide with fear. She was trapped and she knew it. We were standing on the balcony. I held her petite body trapped against my chest and whispered in her ear: "Look down, my little dove. Do you think you can fly?" She fought to get away from me but she didn't stand a chance. I laughed maniacally. "Nobody betrays me and gets away with it, Leah. I wouldn't want anybody to think love has made me weak." _

_"Niklaus!" Elijah rushed into the bedroom. __I sighed and whispered: "Sorry love, I really wanted to talk some more but we just ran out of time."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me going, so don't be shy!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it finally is. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Elijah's POV<span>

I felt my lips twist into what must have appeared to them as an evil smirk but the truth is I didn't feel anything, no joy, no anger, just a calming nothingness. I just knew I was going to kill this annoying little bratt who had these perverted feelings for his sister as long as I could remember. I had envied his bond with Claire and I had feared for her safety. Luciana had told me things about him that always made cautious around him. Of course these feelings were now irrelevant. I had but one goal. I would make my brother suffer, the wayu he had made me suffer over and over again. Killing his only son would surely be a good start.

Even without my humanity I couldn't bring myself to killing Claire, not yet. I was pretty sure however that knowing I was fucking his little girl would hurt Klaus a7to a point of insanity which was all I needed. Because Klaus needed to suffer, that's the only thing I knew for sure.

Nick would be easy enough to kill, a patheticly weak newborn vampire, not half as as strong as a mature vampire let alone an original. I would make it quick I decided, no need to be dramatic about it.

I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the floor. "You shouldn't have come. You will only make your sister more miserable now she will have to mourn yet another loss. Claire screamed so hard she might have easily awoken all the dead in the entire country. "Please, Claire. Could you be quiet? You make my ears hurt. I promise I will make it quick. I will snap your neck first before I'll put a dagger into you." The pathetic excuse for a brother she had made an impressive attempt to kick me, but he lacked the strength. I almost felt sorry which made me hesitate for just a second.

Then I felt something sharp between my shoulders at the height where my heart was. "Let my son go, Elijah, or I'll swear to god I'll kill you. Elena. I should have known she wouldn't die. I sighed and dropped the spitting image of my behated brother on the floor and turned around to face the woman I once held so close to my undead heart. She had found the white oak stake and it was pointing at my heart. I smiled a cruel smile. "Do you really think you will be fast enough to kill me Elena?" The stake was trembling slightly in her hand. "I don't wish to kill you, Elijah, I just ask you to turn your humanity on again, please."  
>Could it be that simple? "Do it now!" She snapped at me. I am positive I would be able to stop her from killing me but there was Nick and Claire as well. Nick had positioned himself between Claire and me ready to stand by his mother. I sighed. What the hell, I didn't want to take the risk to die. I had things more important to do.<p>

It took me some effort but I managed to find the way back to my humanity. But my god, I hadn't expect it to hurt this bad. The emotions were flooding me mercilessly and were threatening to overwhelm me. I groaned in pain. My god, what have I done? I saw Claire's pale tear-stained face before me reflecting all the pain and sorrow I'd caused. She had become way too thin and there was nothing left in her expression that reminded me of the carefree girl she once was. She was a woman now, a woman who had suffered dearly. Suffered because of me. Only because I wanted to punish her father. She had done me no harm. I howled and screamed and dropped to my knees.

"Kill the bastard, mom!" I heard Nick urge his mother. "Nick, please take your sister downstairs and take care of her. I will stay here with Elijah." I heard Elena say and I had never been more relieved to hear her voice. Claire and Nick left the room without discussion. I grabbed my head and sank down on my knees, my chest heavy with sobs that were frozen inside me.

" Thank god you are alive, Elena, I..." I held out my hands to her. It hurt when she stepped back. "Don't you fucking touch me, Elijah!" She whispered angrily. "What the hell have you done? There was nobody in this world beside my family which I trusted more than you and you have betrayed that trust!" She was crying bitter tears now. "You have hurt my little girl. I never would have believed you were capable of that." My tears finally started to fall. It felt so weird. I don't cry easily but now I felt I would never been able to stop. "Why did you turn off your humanity, Elijah? Why?"

"I thought you were dead, Elena. I couldn't take another death. Another woman I loved. Even though you chose Klaus over me, you have always been the love of my life. I just couldn't deal with it." I broke down, feeling devastated. "I am so sorry, Elena. I wanted to punish Klaus for being a monster and ruining my life but instead I have become an even worse monster than my brother by hurting the innocent, the girl I love. I don't know how I can ever make it up to her. Maybe I deserve to die Elena." I took her hand which still held the white oak stake and pointed it to my heart.

Her face blazed with anger and she pushed the stake hard enough to pierce my skin, causing an excruciating pain. "Do it." I whispered. Her eyes were full of hatred and for a minute I thought she would actually do it. Instead she sighed and put the dagger down on the floor. "First I want to know what happened to you Elijah. Why have you done the things you have done. I don't understand any of it, but my guess is it must have been something you read in Luciana's diary. So I suggest you start talking. Really talking. Tell me why you are suddenly so upset with Klaus. I cannot believe it's just becaue he has bitten you."

I shook my head. "That was nothing compared to what I found out." I found out he killed Lea, a woman I was about to marry. But before he did, he must have raped her several times." Elena made a sound as though she were in pain. "W- What makes you think that? That doesn't make sense. Klaus told me himself he never had to rape a woman, ever. I believe he was telling me the truth."

"Leah was a witch, but she also was a werewolf. I didn't know that at the time, but I read it in Luciana's diary. Klaus killed her just to make something clear to me. He told me I had to learn the hard way there was no such thing as true love. He accused me of being a romantic fool. What I didn't know is she was pregnant with Klaus's child..." My voice broke. "Why did he force himself on her? Why not just kill her? The witches from her coven swore to avenge their sister. They cursed us and swore to bring us down. Generation after generation they will not rest until they feel we are even. And for that to happen they want to kill us all."

Elena looked shocked while she was contemplating everything I had told her. "Did you ever stop to think maybe Leah had consensual sex with Klaus? Did you even bother to ask him so he could tell his side of the story instead of going on a rampage and destroying my little girl's innocence?" Tears were leaking from her eyes again and I felt so horribly miserable. She had a good point. At the time my actions seemed so justified but now I regretted all we were family. Family had always been sacred to me. How could I have strayed so far from being true to myself, to my own beliefs and ideals? How would I ever even come to terms with myself?"

My thoughts kept going in circles, making me more miserable by the minute. Suddenly Elena's arm was around my shouder. "We will survive this, Elijah, don't give up. We are still family and we have an enemy in the witches we all have to face. We need to stick together. I have no choice but to forgive you. I even can understand a little." I squeezed her hand. "I thank you Elena, although I don't deserve it. How can I ever look Claire straight in the eyes again?" Elena sighed. "Claire has been traumatized by you. You have scarred her for life." I cringed at her harsh words but I knew they were true. She continued: "However, Claire is a strong woman. We are a strong family. If we stick together as one we will survive."

Her words gave me hope. Was she right? Could we fight the darkness together as long as we stood by each other? "Elena, tell me what I have to do, please/ I am so lost now, I need your guidance."

Her warm dark brown eyes locked with mine, leaving me breahtless as always. God, she still was so beautiful. She cleared her throat. "Okay, Elijah. I tell you what you need to do first. You need to call Klaus, tell him you forgive him for what happened in the past and beg him to forgive you for what you have done to Claire and almost to Nick. I need you to stay away from Claire for awhile so she can heal." I knew she was right but I wanted so much to talk to Claire, to hold her, comfort her and tell her how very sorry I was.

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

I had finally managed to track down Monique DuBois, the witch Luciana had told me to look for in Paris. She had agreed to meet me in the morning in a bar in the Quartier Latin. I was already there drinking my café au lait when she walked in. I held my breath while my eyes were feasting on her long dark hair and sapphire eyes which held every man in the bar captivated.

Monique was stunning to say the least. I had a hard time concentrating on my mission. She reminded me so much of another witch, a witch I had once loved beyond reason. "Leah was my ancestor." SHe blurted out without even properly introducing herself to me. She obviously wanted to shock me but somehow I had been expecting this. What I didn't understand was why Luciana had wanted me to contact this witch. If she were related to Leah she wouldn't be on my side. "You don't seem surprised." She noticed with a faint smile. "What if I told you she was pregnant wth your child when you killed her? Ahh, you weren't expecting this, now were you?" I clenched my jaw and my hand was around her throat. "And my guess is you didn't see this one coming either." She gasped in shock, her euyes wide with fear. "Why are you feeding me lies? What are you up to?" I hissed menacingly at her. "It's true." She managed to croak. I have to admit she had made me curious so I let go of her. "Talk o me witch, before your time is up."

" Leah had been having an affair with Elijah, but she realised he would never give her children. For witches it is extremely important to have female offspring so the craft won't get lost. Her werewolf-side made it theoretically possible she could have your baby. So she decided to seduce you, which wasn't very hard as I heard." She smiled at me but something in my glance scared her enough to become serious again. "There was just one problem. The big bad hybrid had fallen in love with her."

I couldn't believe my ears. I, Niklaus Mikaelson, had been used! I growled in anger. Fucking hell. In a 1000 years I had slept with so many women. But I had only loved 4 times. Now this witch was telling me that one of those women I had truly and deeply loved had used me to get herself some offspring.

"Did..did my brother know about this?" I needed to know. She frowned. "Of course not. But he might know it now. Luciana knew Leah was pregnant with your child when you tossed her down the cliffs." I needed to sit down. "She was pregant when she died?" I whispered, unable to deal with the horror of knowing I had killed a woman who had been pregnant with my baby. "Why on earth didn't she say something? I would never have gone through with it if I had known..."Monique shrugged. "She would have lost Elijah as well if he had known the truth. She loved Elijah more than life itself." The bloody woman was killing me. Didn't she realize her words cut right in my wounded soul like a knife?

Her face softened when she put her hand on my arm. "I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but you need to know." Memories of our lovemaking drifted by my minds eye. Leah had been so passionate. Most women in the 19th century weren't passionate at all. Most of the time they were too scared to actually enjoy their sexuality. Not Leah, she enjoyed and embraced her sexuality.

"I really loved her." I hated how weak it made me sound but I couldn't help myself. "I know you did, handsome. Let me help to make you feel better? Do you want to come home with me?" Her words alone made my cock twitch. I definately wanted to come home with her and forget about everything. Forget Elena's death, forget how my brother had lost his mind, forget about my worries for Nick and Claire. Forget about my confusing past with Rebekah. I was so tired of it all."

Her tiny hand slipped into mine and I followed her outside where her Renault was parked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you are happy now Elijah has found his humanity again. <strong>

**I love all of you who care enough to leave a review. X**


	15. Chapter 15

Elena's POV

It has been 3 weeks now since I returned from my apparant death. I hadn't left Elijah's side, not even for a minute. I had never seen him more devastated in all those years I have known him. Truth is I cannot bear to see him in such despair. Even though he deserves to suffer for what he did, I still have a hard time when I see him like this. He has suffered so much already for love.

He hadn't called Klaus yet, I understood he needed time. I couldn't even bring up the courage to call Klaus myself. I had never felt further apart from Klaus. I had my doubts if we ever going to be allright again. Everything appeared so shattered beyond repair. Claire needed time as well. Hell, we all needed time to recover and heal.

Nick and Claire slowly seemed to be growing closer to each other, which was a huge relief. Nick behaved like he should, like a kind protective brother and Claire needed all the comfort she could get. She still wouldn't face Elijah though but I couldn't blame her.

Yesterday I finally had managed to persuade Nick to take Claire back to Paris to stay with their father. They hated it I wasn't going to join them. Nick had accused me of being far too kind to Elijah. He didn't hide his true feelings. "He deserves to die for what he did to Claire, mom. Why are you treating him like he is the one who needs consolence?"

He was right, but I couldn't help it. I felt guilty about feeling sorry for Elijah. The worst part was I still hadn't informed my own husband that I was still alive, which added severely to my guilty feelings. I just couldn't. We have had a tremendous fight just before I "died". I still wasn't really recovered from the shock he used sex as a means to take out his anger, to punish me. I thought I was able to forgive him, but now I am not so sure anymore. Maybe when we are together again I will be able to get past everything that has happened.

Nick told me Klaus almost lost it when he heard I was dead. "But, mom, he never gave up hope that you would come back to the world of the living. He told me everything about your state as a half vampire was still unclear. That kept him going. He loves you. He really does. You know you should call him, he deserves to know you are still alive. He needs your comfort more than Elijah."

He was upset with me. He had every right to be, still I stayed lethargic. I know I am a coward but I kept postponing the call. Countless scenarios kept going through my head. Klaus would demand my homecoming as soon as he knew I was still alive. I wasn't ready to go. Not yet. Somehow I felt responsible for Elijah's coming undone. He had suffered so much for love. I knew how much he had loved me once. He had always been a good man, always. I had loved him as much as I had loved Klaus. In the end I had chosen Klaus because of the children, not because I loved him more. I truly loved them equally.

The truth is I never stopped loving them both. I still love Elijah with all my heart. Even now. Even though he had molested my little girl. How sick is that? I was struggling with my twisted and mixed up emotions while I was trying to rebuild Elijah. He hadn't said a word apart from "I am so sorry."

I had to take my children to the airport so I told Elijah I would be back, not expecting any reaction at all. "I will back later this night, will you be allright Elijah? Maybe you should come along, it has been ages since you left the castle." Suddenly he grabbed both my arms. His gaze was intense, his eyes were so full of sorrow my heart sank. "Elena, you should leave this place. Take the kids, go with them and forget I ever existed. Give me the white oak stake.I cannot go on like this, how can I live with myself?"

"That's not going to happen, Elijah. I still believe in you, no matter what you have done, you have to trust me on that one." He made an agonizing sound. "That's just the problem with you, Elena. You forgive people endlessly. You forgave Klaus and me for the things we did to you after you killed our brother Kol." I winced. I didn't want to be reminded of those horrible days. God I was so young back then.

"But I couldn't help myself." I whispered. "I was meant to be with you, I am the doppelgänger." Elijah startled me when he suddenly raised his voice in anger. "Are you sure about that? Look what it brought you! Nothing but misery!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "No,no, how can you say that? It brought me 2 beautiful children, a family. People who care about me. Have you forgotten who I was before I got captured by you and Klaus? I had turned off my humanity and had done horrible things to people who were my friends. And I killed your brother, remember. The way I see it, you and Klaus fixed me back then."

Elijah ran his hands through his hair. "You know as well as I do you didn't really have a choice. Kol was asking for it. We didn't have any right to treat you the way we did." He sighed. "I cannot believe we are having this conversation. None of the things you have done in your life made you deserve all the bad things my family has done to you. Klaus and I caused you nothing but heartache and sorrow. Please, Elena, take the children back to the US and forget about us all."

He was standing so close to me. His eyes were blazing with a fire that touched me at a soul-level. I couldn't take my eyes off his mouth. It was so long ago. Would he still taste the same? God, what was I thinking? Suddenly he groaned and turned away from me. "God, Elena, don't look at me like that. You are killing me! Do yourself a favour and leave this place now and forever."

"I will leave now, but I will be back. I'll take the stake with me, only to prevent you from doing stupid things to yourself." There was a soft knock on the door. "Mom, we have to leave now. Or we're not gonna make it." It was Claire. I opened the door. "You are right, let's go." Hesitantly she walked past me. "Elijah...I..." I heard how he swallowed hard. "Claire. There are no words to express how sorry I am." Tears welled up in his eyes. To my surprise she hugged him. "I have forgiven you, Elijah, please forgive yourself as well." They both cried when he kissed her cheek. "Be safe, Claire." I had a hard time not to cry myself.

In silence I had driven them the long way to the airport. The silence in the car was thick with unspoken accusations and hurt. When I parked the car Claire was the first to speak. "Mom, for what it's worth, somehow I am glad you stay here to take care of uncle Elijah. He needs help. I am afraid he will be drawn back to the darkness again, though. Please be careful, mom. Help him, but try to persuade him to join his family as well." I couldn't quite tell when she had started referring to Elijah as "uncle" again.

She fell into my arms as soon as we left the car. "Still I hate it you don't come back with us. Dad has missed you much, you cannot imagine. Promise me you will call him before we get there. I don't want him to hear the news that you are alive from us. It will kill him." A lump of hurt was swelling in my throat, making it impossibe to speak.

I could tell Nick hated my decision to stay here. We hardly had the chance to talk as he refused to face Elijah and I had refused to leave his side. I could tell he felt betrayed by me. "Nick, I understand why you are angry. Remember always I love you so much." He suddenly grabbed me and nearly crushed me in a bear hug. I realized he had become stronger and taller than Klaus. "I love you mom. Please come home soon and call dad, soon." I nodded and kissed him, still unable to speak. After I kissed and cuddled Claire I kept waving until I couldn't see them anymore.

I got back to my car. Finally the tears started to come, relentless tears and sobs that made my entire body clench in agony. When I had finally calmed myself down I called Klaus. "Elena?" The torment I heard in his voice was more than I could bear. It had been so long ago since I last heard his voice, I couldn't help that I started to cry again. "I knew you weren't dead, you couldn't be! Listen Elena, for what it's worth. I am so sorry for everything I did to you. Please forgive me."

"Klaus, I have already forgiven you. Nick and Claire on their way back to Paris. I just took them to the airport." It didn't take long before he realized I meant to tell him I wasn't coming myself. "Are you going back to the US? That's ok, I understand. Bonnie needs you. I will join you there as soon as possible."

I hesitated between asking about Bonnie and telling him why I needed to stay. I decided to to start with the last part. "Not right now, I need to stay with Elijah." Even though he was more than a 1000 miles away from me I could feel his rage building. "No, you don't Elena. Elijah deserves to die for what he did, but since he is family he will be spared. Maybe I just dagger him for a 100 years. But you are not staying there with him. He is deluded, deranged and dangerous."

I spoke sternly. "I am sorry. It's not your call to make. It's my own. I stay here out of free will, because he is family and he needs help." I heard him fuming with anger. "My god, you still love him do you? I felt so guilty for acting like a jealous fool, but as it turns out I had every right to act the way I did."

I got angry as well. "No, you didn't have the right to rape me because of your jealousy." He had the guts to laugh at me! "Rape you? Come on Elena, you loved it." I broke the connection and turned off my phone. I was so mad at him I wanted to wreck something. It took me about an hour before I had calmed down enough to be able to drive again.

I returned at 5 am. I had taken a couple of wrong turns before I finally found the right track back to the castle. I was exhausted. I could hardly stand on my feet anymore. So much had happened in the past few months. I never had any time for myself, to rest and recover and now I was falling apart. My emotions were all over the place and all strength had suddenly left my body.

Elijah opened the door for me and caught me in his arms just as my legs gave out. He carried me upstairs and put me in bed. I let him undress me. I felt like a child again. I trusted him, I needed him now, instead of the other way around. The moment he wanted to cover my naked except for the underwear body with the sheets he suddenly stopped. He stared at me and my body as if he were bewitched. The cool air pebbled my nipples, clearly visibly under the black lace of my brah. I didn't feel embarrassed, although a little voice in the back of my head told me I should.

He looked so handsome standing there in his suit. I realized he had spent some time on his looks for the first time in weeks. He had shaven himself, his white shirt was neatly ironed.

"Elijah..." Before I could finish his lips were on mine. His kiss was soft and careful at first. My body immediately started to respond to him like it had done as long as I could remember. As soon as he noticed my reaction his kiss became more demanding. His hands started to explore my body so gently I could cry. I know it sounds awful but I didn't feel guilty at all. I had wanted him for such a long time. I had missed him so much, I just didn't know it before.

"Elena, tell me to stop please." Elijah suddenly asked. I shook my head. "Don't you dare to stop." That was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed my neck, my breasts. His warm lips leaving every piece of skin he touched on fire until I couldn't take it anymore. I had dragged him on top of me so his fully clothed body lay warm and heavy on me. For the first time in ages I felt safe and protected.

Our eyes locked. I could feel him fighting to restrain himself. Slowly I parted my legs so he could sink between my thighs. His eyes never left mine when he tore my panties apart and pushed his slacks down to free his hard inches. I had forgotten about his girth and cringed the moment he probed my entrance. Immediately he held back. "Don't stop." I moaned. "I need it to hurt." His dark brown eyes held me captive when he pushed hard inside me. I screamed out his name. It burned at first but slowly my body accepted what it had once known so well.

We both moaned when he finally filled me completely. He held still until the hurt stopped and my body had adjusted to his intrusion. He kissed the tears away which started leaking from the corners of my eyes. "I choose you, Elijah." I whispered. I meant it. I cannot describe the the way his eyes lit up upon my words. "I have never stopped loving you, Elena." He whispered while kissing my tears away. Slowly, delicately, he started to move inside me. It had been so long ago since I had felt this good. I wanted him to stay inside me forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry it took me forever to update this. I think this story is the edgiest one I wrote so far. However I decided to give it another shot as I don't want to disappoint the readers who actually enjoyed this story. **

**Warning: Some of you might find the content of this chapter disturbing. M-rated for a reason.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Rebekah's POV<span>

I woke up with a splitting headache. Now that I am only half immortal I cannot consume large quantaties of alcohol any longer without suffering the consequences. I decided to turn over to my other side with the intention to sleep a few hour more. Then I froze instantly. Oh. My. God. How could I have been so stupid? I wanted to throw up, smash something and at the same time I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the arms I suddenly remembered I had spend the night in. Nobody less than my obnoxious but beautiful brother was lying next to me.

He was still sound asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. How could I have been so stupid! I cursed myself. All this talking about the past had brought back not only memories but also desire. Wild but forbidden desire. A sudden total despair hit me from out of nowhere and I wanted to scream. Instead I softly sobbed. It all came back to me now through the fainting mist of alcohol in my head. I had been avoiding Nik for weeks. He had left me in peace ever since he was hanging out with this French chick, whom I had mixed feelings about, like disgust, jealousy and admiration to name a few.

But I was happy for Nik as she was a welcome distraction from falling apart after he had received the news that Elena was going to stay in New Zealand with Elijah. I wasn't surprised at all. I had to admit that despite the fact I felt sorry for Nik I was also glad she stayed. Elijah had been acting so out of character lately I was really worried about him. Somebody had to care of him, be there for him. I knew Elena loved him. I also knew Elijah had never stopped loving her.

It was no big secret Elena had chosen to marry Nik only because he was the father of her children, not because she loved him more. I secretly believe she loves both of them equally. Like I do. Which brought my thoughts ruthlessly back to the here and now. What was I supposed to do now? This could never happen again. Nik had been totally off his head as well last night. Maybe if I would sneak out of bed right now, just maybe he wouldn't even remember, so I tried to tell myself. Quietly I tried to get out of bed.

"Leaving so soon, love?" Nik smirked at me, his blue eyes wide open. He looked sleepy, but somehow he managed to look gorgeous as ever. Of course the alcohol wouldn't bother him in the morning. One of the advantages of being an original vampire.

"I was on my way to make myself some breakfast." I stammered, feeling caught like a child doing something naughty.

He grabbed my wrist and pushed the inside against his mouth. Just the feeling of his warm lips against my pulsating veins made my heartrate speed up. Of course he noticed it too. "You taste even better than you used to." He whispered. His eyes had darkened and a delicious chill ran down my spine. "Please, Nik..." I know I sounded weak. "Please what Rebekah? Please continue?" His tongue came out and he gently sucked at the delicate flesh. A wave of heat came over me that couldn't be ignored. "Or please stop?" His eyes challenged me.

I couldn't speak. As always I was helpless against the overwhelming arousal he managed to evoke in my body with the simplest of efforts.

"I thought so." He whispered. His fangs came out and a nasty sting snapped me out of it. "Did you just bite me?" I scolded at him. "Sorry, love, I was hungry." He smiled a wicked smile. "You know what we agreed upon. What you swore upon! No more blood swapping, ever!"

"I wasn't going to let you drink from me, so there would be no swapping..." I wanted to punch him in the face when I saw his smug grin.

"Get out of my bed, now!" I hissed at him.

"Technically this is my bed, but if you insist..." He chuckled softly.

He was right, I hadn't even noticed I was in his bed. How the hell had I ended up here in the first place? "Fine, I'll leave!" I went out as fast as I could and stormed straight into the bathroom. While I was washing the sins of the night away I allowed myself to think back about last night.

_"Bekah? Where the fuuuck are you? Bekah!?" _

_I had already been asleep when I was brutally awokened by the bellowing of a drunken sibling. I sighed deeply and put my pink silky bathrobe on to cover my naked body before I went downstairs, knowing him well enough he wouldn't stop until he got the attention he was seeking.  
><em>

_"Nik? What the bloody hell are you thinking? It is the middle of the night! Some of us actually need some sleep every now and then."_

_The moment I saw his face I knew he needed me. Badly. "What's wrong, Nik?" I hurried over to him, worried. He startled me by grabbing me and pushing me hard against the wall. "You knew this all along, didn't you?" I yelped in pain when my head smacked against the wall. "Nik, what the hell are you on about? Please stop it and talk to me!" ___I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He looked haunted and more drunk than I had ever seen him before. __

_"I am sorry, Bekah." He let go of me at once. He ran a hand over his face and stepped back. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I was more scared than I dared to admit to myself. When Nik was in a mood like this he was completely unpredictable. I felt vulnerable like I had never felt before around him. Then again I have never seen him like this ever since I drank the cure and had become partly human again and thus breakable.  
><em>

_"Bekah...please don't give me that look. You know I would never harm you." He sighed and looked almost disappointed. Apparently he could see the fear in my eyes.  
><em>

_I hastily told him: "Of course not, Nik. Come sit down and let's talk, shall we?"  
><em>

_Thankfully he willingly let me guide him to the couch and pour us a couple of cognacs._

_"Elena just called me. She wants a divorce." He suddenly blurted out with an unsteady voice._

_I cringed. "What? Oh, no! I am so sorry, Nik." I softly replied. This was unexpected. I never thought she would leave Klaus. She always told me he was the one who needed her most and he was the father of her children. She knew divorcing him would kill him. She had managed to be Klaus's redemption. Now she was going to be his destruction.  
><em>

_"How could she do this to me? After everything that son of bitch Elijah did to Claire, she wants to be with him? I know I haven't always been the easiest man to be married to, but...Fuck!"_

_I quickly took a refill of cognac. I wasn't up to this without a whole lot of more booze. _

_"She and Elijah are headed back to New Orleans. She told me as soon as the divorce is through she will marry Elijah. Can you fucking believe it!?"  
><em>

_"They are going back to Nola? What about the curse?" This was even more unsettling.  
><em>

_"Elijah told Elena it was safe to go back. Something from Luciana's journal. I don't fucking care! I want my wife back!"_

_He slammed his fist on the table. I poured myself a third glass of cognac. Nik was too busy being outraged to drink. Thankfully. He was already more drunk than I had ever seen him before.  
><em>

_"She also told me Bonnie is pregnant. She wants to be there when her child is born, which will be in 2 months."_

_Now he had my full attention. "She is pregnant? How? I cannot imagine Bonnie would be sleeping with somebody else in order to get pregnant." I was shocked. _

_"Apparently she used black magic. God knows what the side effects will be. She thought she caused all the bad things that have recently happened to our family. Maybe she has. I don't care. I am flying black to the US and I will cause my brother's painful death first before I will torture and kill that treacherous bitch Elena." He was so agitated he couldn't sit down. _

_"Nik, calm down. I understand why you are upset but you cannot talk like that about Elena. She is still the mother of your child. By the way have you heard anything from them recently?" I tried to distract him.  
><em>

_After Nick had come to his sister's rescue he had taken her to Australia to recover. So he told his father. Klaus had been really upset they didn't return to Europe. He had also told us they had come across Nicole. Thank god. It seemed she had tried to follow him but lost track of him in New Zealand, due to the hidden location of Elijah's castle. _

_They ran into each other at the airport after Nik had rescued Claire. Nicole had sent her regards to me but she didn't want to speak to me, so he said. At first she wanted to return to Mystic Falls to be with her father. Matt had told her he had left me. Matt and I were still not on speaking terms. He couldn't get over the fact Klaus and I had been closer than a brother and sister are supposed to be. Damned small town boy. I tried to tell myself he could go to hell for all I cared, but suddenly the hurt about him leaving me without even giving me a chance to explain what had happened between Klaus and me became unbearable.  
><em>

_The last we heard from them was the three of them were still in Sydney. Nick, Claire and Nicole. They were fed up with us, their parents, and needed a break from us, can you believe their audacity. I was still fuming when I thought Nicole and Matt. _

_I whimpered involuntarily. "No news from Sidney I am afraid. How are you holding up, sis?" He looked at me intensely. "Still sulking about Matt are you?" _

_"It's your fault Matt left me. You shouldn't have brought it all up what once happened between you and me. What was once buried needs to remain buried." _

_"Matt is a goddamn coward!" Klaus sounded furiously. "He left you after he eavesdropped on our conversation withour even giving you an opportunity to defend yourself! That's just as weak and pathetic as only humans can be. Huh! You are a fucking vampire, well you were anyway. You have ripped people's hearts out just for fun and he can live with that knowledge. Don't you think he is a fucking hypocrite to dare and judge you about the fact you and I had once found comfort in each other's arms? How is it our fault we are related to each other? And does it matter anyway? By whose standards then? It's not like we can have babies together, you and I."  
><em>

_"Please Nik, stop." The tears were rolling down my cheeks now. _

_"I am sorry love." He handed me another drink which I eagerly downed. Before I could put it down he already had it refilled for me. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Nik?" He smiled warily. "No love, just helping you numb the pain, since I know you won't let me help you numb the pain in another way you know I can."_

_My heart was bleeding so painfully now I wondered if he was right. What the hell, I didn't have anything left to lose after all.  
><em>

_"Comfort me Nik." My voice croaked. I crawled into his lap and offered him my lips. I felt how he tensed. 'Bekah, love, no. We will not do this. You will regret this in the morning. You know you will and you will hate me. I cannot have you hate me. There are too many people out there hating me already."_

_"No, I promise I won't hate you, Nik. I love you. Just...no blood-swapping this time." Before he could give me any more protests I crashed my lips into his. I had kissed my fair share of lips but never had I kissed lips hotter than my brother's. He groaned softly. "Bekah...you are killing me..."  
><em>

_I could see he was still torn between his mind and his heart. I told him the truth though. I needed him to comfort me. I had been so lonely and hurt, I needed him more than ever. I didn't care if it was wrong or right no more. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with every ounce of passion I had inside me. He took both my wrists in his hand to stop me. I didn't want to stop and I struggled against his grip. I managed to straddle him but my bathrobe fell wide open when I did. I heard his sharp intake of air when his gaze fell on my naked boobs. He let go of my hands. His eyes had become dark and I noticed he was rockhard underneath me. There was no way he would be able to resist me now I knew from experience. I smiled to myself.  
><em>

_"Bekah..." I hardly recogised his voice. It was dark and thick with barely controlled lust. "Stop now or accept the consequences."_

_"Make love to me, Nik..." He didn't need any more encouragement. His lips closed around one of my nipples while he softly swiped the silky bathrobe from my shoulders. His hands gripped my hips and rubbed my tender naked folds over his jeans covered groin. I nearly came undone. He smiled knowingly. His lips found my neck and lingered there for a while. Then he whispered in my ear: "Still so fucking hot for me, aren't you?" I felt his finger on my clit, rubbing it softly and I moaned. "Say it!" He demanded.  
><em>

_I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of telling him how much I wanted him but I knew from experience he wouldn't give up. His fingers worked my clit unmercifully while he opened his zipper. "I want to hear you say it." He groaned. "Tell me you want me." I was close to the edge, just a little more and I would come. He pushed two fingers inside me. "Oh god, Nik, go on." I moaned. Suddenly he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to his bedroom.  
><em>

_He pushed me on my back on the bed and buried his face between my legs without removing his fingers. "Oh god, yes, yes." I had my hands buried in his hair. I was so close, so close. Then he stopped. "Don't stop!" I was desperate to come. "Beg me." He had a devious smile on his face. "Never!" I answered. Slowly he started to lick me again, building up the pressure until I was about to explode. I writhed under him, desperate for release but a split second before I was going to come he stopped again. "Beg!" He told me. I lost count on the number of times he did this to me. I was positive at a certain point I would die and I finally screamed out: "Please Nik, please let me come." _

_The bastard smiled devilishy before he finally gave me what I needed. It was truly the best orgasm I had ever had. Before I had time to come down from it he had positioned himself between my legs and pressed his thick cock inside me. It had been so long ago. I had forgotten how good he had felt inside me. "Nik." I panted. "Hold on love." He was no longer in control of his lust I noticed. He unleashed his force upon me and fucked me so hard I lost track of the number of orgasms he gave me. _

_He screamed my name when he finally had his own release. My body felt sore but satisfied. "Tomorrow we bring our children home." Nik whispered in my ear before we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. _

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to have a Klebekah scene in this story, hope you don't mind!<br>**

**Anyway feel free to let me know how you feel about this story if you are still reading or when you are new to it.**

**Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Nick's POV

I can't even fucking remember how long it has been since I ended up here on this godforsaken continent with both Claire and Nicole. All this time my energy had been solely focused on rescuing my sister from my evil uncle. I hadn't even once stopped to think about how to proceed from there. Of course I had understood to some extent she was going to be traumatized but I had underestimated the impact it made. She had changed. A lot. Now she was safe for the first time I didn't have a clue what to do. We were both angry and confused. On top of that Claire was also wounded but not broken. And I, I hadn't even properly processed the fact I was no longer human. I was a vampire. I needed blood to sustain myself. But typically I didn't just need any kind of blood. No, mine had to come from Claire or Nicole. I had tried drinking from other people but it just didn't satisfy my hunger in the way only Nicole's and Claire's blood could.

I have stopped contacting my parents. If it were up to me I would stay away from them forever. Both of them are an embarassment. Especially my mother. I still couldn't understand why she decided to stay with Elijah. I think Claire feels the same. Although she never talks about them. In fact she doesn't talk much at all. I know she has had such a rough time. But I hate the fact she has changed so much. Sometimes she just sits with a cold stare in her eyes which is totally unlike her. She seems to be picking fights with me more frequently each day.

Sometimes it's really hard for me not to snap. Don't get me wrong, I understand what she has been through but I still fucking want her so much it's killing me. As she had made it abundantly clear she is through with men for the rest of her life. I was disappointed but I also understood. It would be useless to push her if she needed more time. I kept hoping she would come around some day.

In the mean time I started to spend more and more time with Nicole. It was inevitable as she was also my only access to food since drinking from my sister wasn't even an option. I knew it was too dangerous to lose control around her.

Claire acted almost jealous each time I was with Nicole even though I was sure she didn't feel the same for me as I did for her. Tonight I was so fed up with her behaviour I took Nicole with me to see a movie. Claire refused to come with us, she preferred sulking in the appartment we were renting near the beach. It was a dark edgy film. We both enjoyed it very much. It had been a long time since I had felt this relaxed.

"Why don't we have a drink in the bar opposite of our appartment, what's it called, Lambada, before we call it a night, huh?" I wrapped my arm around Nicole's shoulder. "I would love that. But, er, I think you'd better take a soda after all the beer you had already." She looked at me with those wide blue eyes which were so different from Claire's. They were both very pretty both also as different as day and night. "What are you thinking about?" She waved her hand in front of my face and smiled at me. "I was thinking you are beautiful." I told her truthfully. She blushed deliciously. "Tell me Nicole, are you still a virgin?" The question had escaped my lips unintentionally. She slapped me playfully. "That is none of your fucking business, Nick." I grinned smugly. "Oh, so then it's true, isn't it?"

"Why do you want to know anyway? It's not like you want to be the one to deflower me, are you?" If I were able to blush I would. It had been ages since I had enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh and I grew painfully hard just thinking about being her first.

"What if I am?" I whispered in her ear. I knew I had been drinking too much tonight otherwise I wouldn't have been coming on so strong. "I promise you won't regret it." She laughed. "I am pretty sure I will. It's so obvious your heart is with Claire. All I would have is your body and that's just not enough for me." For a moment I was shocked she spoke so bluntly. "You're talking about it if it's perfectly normal to be in love with your sister. Aren't you condemning my feelings for Claire?" Nicole shrugged. "Technically she is only your half sister. I don't know, how can I? We are all unlike normal humans, so...you know about my mother and your father ight?" I sighed. "Yes, isn't it why your dad left, because he found out?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes. At first I was so mad at my mother, but now...I understand the attraction and the connection. I wished I had a brother or a sister. I cannot imagine what it's like."

We came home very late. I was planning to go straight to bed, as I was so drunk now I didn't trust myself. "Goodnight, Nicole." I embraced her and kissed her on her mouth. 'Don't you need to feed on me?" She asked when I turned away from her.

"That won't be necessary." A cold voice sounded from behind us. "Claire! You are still awake love?" I was instantly worried about her. "I don't think it's a good idea if I drink from you."  
>"I must insist. Goodnight Nicole." I could tell Nicole was baffled and also a bit disappointed, but she left the room like a good girl. Claire offered me her bare neck. My fangs immediately shot out. I hadn't fed all day and she was smelling like heaven. "Have at it." She challenged me. "I'd better not, I am drunk, I shouldn't be anywhere near you right now. Claire, you cannot trust me. Please go to your room."<p>

"No! I am sick and tired of you treating me like I am broken. I feel lonely, Nick. You are having so much fun with Nicole all the time. It makes me sick. It makes me jealous. Are you fucking her?" "No!" I exclaimed. "Besides, it's none of your business."

She launched herself at me and kissed me to my shock. I was instantly on fire. She took off her top and challenged me with her dark brown eyes. I felt my mouth running dry when I looked upon her firm boobs covered in black lace. I had wanted my sister for as long as I can remember, but this wasn't her. She wasn't herself. "Feed on me." She threw her hair over her shoulder and bared her neck. My eyes fixated on the pulsating vein in her beautifully sculpted neck. "No." I managed to say. Everything happened so fast all of a sudden. I have no idea where she got the razor blade but she cut deep into the pale soft skin of her neck.

I screamed. Blood squirted out of her. She obviously had managed to cut the artery. I tried to put pressure on it to prevent her form bleeding to death but the wound was too big. "Drink, my dear brother." Claire told me. "Don't let my blood get wasted." I swear I didn't mean to but I just couldn't resist the scent of her blood. I put my mouth over the fresh wound and felt how her exquisite blood gushed down my throat. I fucking loved her taste and simply stopped thinking. I truly had become a monster. It wasn't until Nicole came in and started to scream when I finally managed to stop.

Nicole had gotten hysterical. "Oh my god! You killed her! You killed your own sister, you're a monster!"

I froze. No, that couldn't be true, could it? I quickly bit my own wrist open and tried to feed her my blood. Nothing. Her raven black hair emphasized how her complexion suddenly had become.

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

It was so good to see Bonnie again. We both cried. "Elena, I never thought I would ever see you again. I felt it the night you died. The connection I have with you got severed. Yet, here you are!"

"I know. And I can't believe you are having a baby! I am so excited. I will help you with everything. We will buy baby clothes together."

Somehow Bonnie didn't look as happy as she said she felt. "What is it, Bonnie?"

"Don't you think I am terribly old Elena to be a mother? I am 40 years old now."

"And still beautiful as ever." Kol told her. I could see in his eyes he meant every word he said. After he had made Bonnie and me some tea he took Elijah with him to see how things went in New Orleans. "Truth is, Bonnie and I are handling it quite well without Nik and you. The witches and wolves keep the peace, so I think all Nik needs to do is stay the hell away from here and all will be fine."

After they left I asked Bonnie how she truly felt. Something in her stare had me worried. "What else is bugging you Bonnie? There are many women who become a mother after the age of 40. There is more right?"

"I am also worried my baby is growing too fast. Look at me. I have two more months to go and I have already trouble keeping my balance!"

"Have you seen an obstetrician yet?"

"Yes." She whispered now. "She confirmed the abnormal growth of the baby the first time I came to see her when I was less than 3 months pregnant. She adviced me to have an abortion, can you believe it? I never returned after that ridiculous advice."

I was more shocked than I dared to admit. "An abortion? Why?"

"She thought the baby might kill me, but the truth is, I don't care Elena. I did it for Kol. I know how much he loves children. He is so good with them. It's my gift to him."

I wanted to ask her million questions but she silenced me. "Let's talk about something else. You cannot change my mind, neither can Kol. Tell me how you have been? You look ravenous, Elena. I probably shouldn't say it but I am glad you and Elijah are together now. Klaus is too raw and untamed for you. Luciana knew you would come to your senses one day." I swallowed. I knew it was useless to go up against her when Bonnie was like this.

"I know. Elijah told me everything she wrote in her journal. That's why we were able to get back here to the US. All I needed to do was choose the other brother. Have- Have you heard from Klaus?" I was scared to ask. Despite everything I would never stop loving him. I also would never leave Elijah again. My heart was broken and it was healed at the same time.

* * *

><p><span>Rebekah's POV<span>

Of course I couldn't say no to Nik anymore now we had already crossed that line. Again. It was addictive and intoxicating to be intimate with him again. I was lost already for any other man. My will and motivation to try and win Matt back had vanished into thin air. Nik knew the effect he had on me it and instead of keeping his distance he constantly kept seducing me every chance he had. Bastard. Last night I had slept in his arms again. This morning I was in the shower contemplating the fact that sleeping with my brother was the worst idea ever. How come I couldn't stop then?

I was so deep down in my thoughts I hadn't heard him coming into the shower with me. He turned me around so I was facing the wall. "Let me help you washing your hair." He whispered in my ear, grinding his hips against my ass. Of course he was hard already. "Nik..." I tried to turn around but he held me immobile with no effort at all. "It wasn't a question, love." He started to wash my hair, giving my scalp a thorough and relaxing massage. He had done that in the past every day during the short span of time we had been crazy lovers. I had forgotten how good it felt.

I softly moaned and gave in to him. "I love this human side in you." He murmured while rinsing the shampoo from my hair. "You smell different, yet more delicious than ever. And your vulnerability turns me on beyond my wildest dreams. You are so strong but you will never be able to defeat me physically, like you used to try so hard." He pressed his erection against my bum. "Remember how you used to fight me when I wanted to fuck you from behind?"

I shivered with both fear and arousal. This time I managed to turn around to face him. "Remember I will never allow you to fuck me there, ever! No man has ever touched me there and I plan to keep it that way, Nik!" "Ahh, that would only make it so much better, love. To be the first. This time you won't be able to resist me like you used to, I guarantee you I will win. Just wait and see."

He pushed me on my knees. "Open your mouth for me." I wanted to tell him to go to hell but he kept my head fixated and slowly pushed himself against my lips. I really did want him to stop but the way he was dominating me was such a huge turn on I couldn't resist. No man ever dared to push me beyond my limits, except Nik. I slowly took all of him into my mouth while he had fisted my hair. He was so hard I knew he wasn't going to last long. Shortly after he pulled me back to my feet. He started washing the front of my body now. First he massaged my boobs and belly then he gently parted my legs and used the shower head to wash my folds. The hot water felt delicious on my clit. I started to moan and my knees got weak instantly.

"Nik..." He supported me when my legs threatened to give out. He continued to tease me with the hot waterjet on my delicate flesh. I didn't last for even a minute. A delicious orgasm washed over me. He smirked at me and pushed a finger inside me. I moaned and gave in. Again. I was like a helpless kitten in his strong skillfull hands. How can something so wrong feel so right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

Klaus's pov

Days and nights came and went. I knew in the back of my mind there were things which required, even screamed for my attention but I just didn't pay any attention to the little voices who tried to drag me back to reality. It's hard to explain really. My mind and body were completely focused on the pleasure Rebekah could give me. I was helplessly going under in the physical desire and pleasure. I didn't need nothing else. I was pretty sure Rebekah was my redemption. If she hadn't been here for me I would have gone on a rampage by now to win Elena back from knows how many casualties there would be. No, I kept telling myself, this is a good thing, this thing between my sister and me. It will protect me from harming my family.

Another voice, which I tried to ignore wiht all my strength told me I had 2 children out there who might be in need of my help. I had a city to reign on the other side of the ocean. I had deliberately missed a thousand phone calls. I didn't even check my phone. Besides my wife, soon tot be ex-wife, my brothers and children there was also Monique. I knew she wasn't quite finished with me and what she had to tell me. But somehow this all seemed trivial and not worth purchasing as long as I could make love to my sister. I needed Rebekah. Especially now. Without her I was going to fall apart. The more she gave the more I took. I knew I was destroying her but I couldn't help myself.

We hardly came out of the house anymore. I had turned off my telephone and had stopped checking my email. All connections between us and the outer world had been lost. Rebekah cried herself to sleep every now and then but all I had to do is touch and kiss her and she woud forget the reasons she was crying. She gave me everything. There was not a thing she would refuse to do in the bedroom, except anal sex. So that was all I could think about at a certain point. That she would give me that part of herself as well. Willingly. I needed her submission.

But she kept refusing. I could get it elsewhere, but it wouldn't be the same. So I took other measures. I admit it's faul play but in love and war everything is permitted isn't it? I decided to get her drunk to smooth things up first. It wasn't very hard. The last couple of weeks her alcohol consumption had radically increased.

* * *

><p><span>Nick's POV<br>

I was so lost. A week ago I drained my sister from her blood. I hated myself for losing control. Claire was the sole thing in my life which made it worth something. Now she was out of reach. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't waking up either. She couldn't be dead, she woudn't do that to me. I kept telling myself. She just wasn't breathing and she didn't have a heartbeat, that was all, nothing unusual in our family. Nicole had become more hysterical each day. She as getting on my nerves. She just didn't, couldn't see the truth. Nicole thought her niece was dead and she demanded me to take care of her burial.

"Nick, please. Let's call a doctor. A doctor can confirm if she's dead."

I got angry and my hand shot out and gripped her throat. "She is not dead! How many times do I have to tell you!" I yelled before I let go of her, already regretful of my outburst. The darkness had returned in my soul, since I lost control with Claire. "I am sorry, Nicole. Why don't you try and call my dad again?"

She cried out: "I have tried to call him and my mother a thousand times already, they are both on voicemail. Oh my god, what can we do?"

"Call Elena." I suddenly decided. I hadn't forgiven her for walking out on my dad and hooking up with Elijah but it was the was only person in the world who would always be there for me if needed help, I suddenly realised. She was still my mother and I knew she loved me.

Nicole's hands were shaking when she tried to dial Elena's number. I was too impatient and I grabbed the telephone from her hand. "For god's sake, Nicole! Pull yourself together!" She started sobbing again which annoyed the hell out of me. "Y-You killed her, I cannot just get over that!" She suddenly screamed at me.

"Neither can I, stupid bitch!" I yelled back at her, immediately regretting my outburst when I saw her flinch away from me. "I am sorry, Nicole, please don't be afraid of me. I didn't do it on purpose. How do you think it makes me feel? I love her!" The moment I shouted my confession something inside me relaxed. Everything was going to be allright. She wasn't dead, she was going to wake up. Claire had acted jealous, that means she must feel someting for me as well. I kissed her lips. They were cold but still soft. I smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Nick? Snap out of it! You are giving me the creeps. Here, your mother isn't answering but Elijah is on the phone."

She handed me the phone. I hesitated but I took it anyway.

"Nick? Listen to me. Nicole told me what happened. I know things are difficult for you now but trust me, It's going to be allright. I knew this would happen. Luciana had predicted it. That's why I have constantly been feeding Claire my blood. During time its potency might have worn off a little and that would explain it takes so long for her to wake up. Claire will come back to you. I need you to keep the faith."

I exhaled a long shivery breath. "She will live?"

"She will not just live, Nicky, she will be a hybrid when she wakes up. Claire will need her family more than ever when this happens. Listen to me. The moment she wakes up the three of you take the plane. You need to come back to New Orleans. We need you to step into your father's footsteps. Niklaus will not come back any time soon. Even if he does I'll doubt he'll be able to be king of New Orleans again. The witches and wolves have become restless and impatient. There are riots in the streets, balance must be time has come for you to take up the crown. Are you up for that?"

"You bet your arse I am." I growled into the phone before I hang up.

* * *

><p><span>Rebekah's POV<span>

_Nik, we have to stop this. Our children need us. Nicole left me a thousand messages on my phone. Claire is dead, your son has killed her. Nicole is scared out of her wits. We have to get back at them._

I had repeated these lines in my head. Over and over again. But I didn't say them out loud. I couldn't work up the courage. Or the strength. I was hopelessly consumed by the raging fire of my own desire. It was burning my common sense down. One moment of weakness and we were back at a point where I didn't want to be. Or did I? I had no idea who I was not what I wanted any longer.

I spend my days reading and waiting for his return whenever Nik was out. I hardly came outside anymore. I knew my complexion had turned an unhealthy shade of pink but I didn't care. I was sick, intoxicated with lust. And I loved it.

A loud knock on the door startled me. We hardly ever had visitors. I opened the door to find the French witch on the porch. I knew Nik had been fucking her and I couldn't stand her just for that matter. "He is not here." I told her in my lazy bored voice. "I know. He is at my place. But I didn't come for Klaus. I came to see you." My first instinct was to slam the door in her face. It was not that I am too civilised to act on impulses like this. Let's just say my curiosity had the upperhand. What could she possibly want from me? And what the hell was my brother doing at her place?

"Oh, come in allright." I said when she hesitated on the threshold. "I promise I won't rip your head off."

She followed me inside. "Care for a cup of tea, dear?" I offered.

"No, thank you, Rebekah, I just came to warn you. You and Klaus have to stop this madness."

I furrowed my brow. "I don't see how any of our business concerns you. I understand you're jealous and I feel for you. Of course you'll have to understand he will always choose his sister over any other woman."

She suddenly grabbed my wrists. "Listen to me. You are sick, both of you. You are destroying each other."

A cold shiver ran down my spine. Deep down she was voicing my deepest fears.

"I don't know how to stop." The words had left my mouth before I even thought them. I had no intention of voicing my fears to this woman but now I had admitted to her I was out of control.

"I know it's sick, but I cannot resist this." I sobbed.

"I can help you." She offered. "If you want to."

"I don't know. I don't even know you. What is in it for you anyway?" I didn't know why I even bothered to ask. It was obvious she was in love with my brother. They all were. All the women he bedded fell for him.

"Not all of them." She had me startled. The damn witch had gotten in my head.

She sighed. "I am sorry, bad habit of mine. However there was one woman in your brother's life, her name was Leah, she slept with him but she only used your brother. She loved Elijah and wanted to have a child, which she knew only Klaus would be able to conceive."

My mouth fell open. I had heard the name Leah before, from Elijah, not from Klaus.

"I heard Klaus killed her. Elijah hated him for a very long time after that."

"The truth is, Klaus loved her. Until he found out she had betrayed him. He killed her to punish her for her unfaithfullness and to protect Elijah's feelings. He didn't want him to find out."

She took my hand. "I am sorry, Rebekah. I didn't come here to upset you."

Monique was right. I was upset, for both my brothers. Her eyes held compassion. I couldn't help to notice how beautiful she was. Her eyes were like dark brown liquid chocolate. It wasn't hard to see what Nik saw in here. I felt a sting of jealousy.

"You're in love with my brother, aren't you?"

"I have an obligation to your brother. Leah was an ancestor of mine. She destroyed something in your family. I was born to make up for her mistakes. But first things first, I will teach you how to break the twisted connection between you and Klaus. But you will have to find the strength to do it inside yourself. I cannot help you with that. It's up to you."

* * *

><p>"Nik, we need to talk." I cleared my throat as my voice threatened to break from the tension I felt. Why was this so goddamned hard? <em>Because you know ho much you'll hurt him with what you have to say. Because you are scared of how he is going to react.<br>_

He took my face in his hands and brought his face so close to mine our lips nearly touched. "Later." He whispered. "I have other plans with you first." His lips crashed into mine and my reason threaten to give out on me. I clenched my right hand and whispered the unlock spell Monique had taught me. It worked. My head immediately cleared and I was able to slip away from him.

"We need to talk now." I told hem as determined as I could manage under his hard stare.

"What have you done Rebekah?" His eyes narrowed. "What was that you were whispering?"

"A spell, Monique taught me. To help me break the spell that keeps us trapped in lust for each other."

"Bullshit." He roared and startled me by lunching at me. He trapped my body against the wall and pressed his hips painfully hard against mine.

"You will not leave me again. No spell can keep me away from you, Rebekah. You can fight it, but it will only make me want you even more."

His hands ruined my dress with one hard pull, which infuriated me even more as it happened to be my favourite dress. "Let go Nik. It's not going to happen again. Unless you want to rape me in order to get what you want."

"You know I wouldn't. It is far more satisfying to have you begging on your knees for it. Have you forgotten how I can make you feel. Imagine my tongue delving into your pussy."

Hot desire pooled between my legs just from listening to his seductive voice and innuendo.

"Shut up, Nik. Please. You tell me you love me. If you really do I need you to let me go. I need to see my baby and I need to make my peace with Matt. I have nothing here without them. So I will leave tomorrow. Come back home with me, Nik."

I finally dared to look him in the eyes after I told him what I wanted to tell him.

What I saw in his eyes chilled me to the bone. I cannot even describe it. It was much more than rage. It was an icecold insanity.

"I don't think so, Bekah. You are obviously not yourself right now. Your home is here with me. Lie down on your back, sweetheart. Let me remind you of a few things."

To my horror his compulsion worked on me. I did what he told me to do. He smiled coldly before he buried his head between my thighs. I flinched when his hot tongue found my sensitive spot. "No, Nik, please, listen." I panted. He didn't listen. He continued to drive me crazy with his crafty tongue. He pressed a finger deep inside me. I couldn't move even though I wanted to get away from him. "Klaus stop!" He looked up, his eyes looked glassy. He smiled a crazy smile. "And what if I don't?" At that point I realized Monique was right. We were sick, it had to stop.

* * *

><p><span>Kol's POV<span>

I stood on the balcony looking at the bright city lights of New Orleans. I wished Nik would return and take the responsibility for the well-being of the inhabitants of the city from my shoulders. I had more important business to attend to, namely the well-being of the love of my life and our unborn child.

I was so scared I was going to lose Bonnie. I had always wanted to be a father, for as long as I can remember. My brothers used to tease me when we were young about my affection for children. Maybe my desire to become a father stems from the fact my own youth had been so rotten, or maybe it is just I need a part of me to live on after I am gone. I had been dead and brought back to life. I had glimpsed the other side and it had scared me to death. The experience has changed me forever.

I had felt Bonnie's presence long before she appeared behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You worry too much, Kol." She softly said. I turned around to pull her close. "Am I? I can't lose you Bonnie. I love you so much!" I cried out. "I know. I love you too, Kol. We'll figure it out. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please inspire me to continue this story! <strong>


End file.
